Errores que casi destruyen nuestro futuro
by jeffersongongora
Summary: Gwen debe tomar una decisión si seguir la vida que a estado viviendo o vivir una vida alejada del estrés de ser una heroína y también que debe esconder sus sentimientos reales por su primo Ben cuando Kevin le pide escoger una vida alejada de ese estrés y una vida solo los dos o la vida protegiendo la tierra junto a su amor prohibido su decisión abra sido la correcta? descubran lo.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno no sé si soy bueno en esto de los fic de ben diez pero hay veremos me inspire en el fic de alguien si recuerdo el nombre lo pondré a lo último o deberé buscar en mis favorito mejor eso bueno aquí les dejo espero que le guste no se hay veremos.

Capítulo 1 Decisiones el dolor de un amor

Gwen estaba en su cama pensando lo que hace unas horas avía sido una discusión normal entre novios ella y Kevin pero tras sus 16 años era aún una adolecente que deseaba tener una vida tranquila en paz sin necesidad de tener que ver con alienígenas pero avía algo que no podía dejar atrás no podía dejar a esa persona que desde hace 5 años atrás viajaron juntos en un verano al principio era odio y peleas pero ella muy en el fondo sabía que avía más que unas simple riñas no podía evitar ver aquellos ojos verde como el de los de ella la avían suspirar de amor con el paso del tiempo tras encontrar un aparato que se unió a su brazo comenzó cosas que ellos jamás pensaron pero le estaba asustando por qué pensar que perderlo sería lo más doloroso de su vida ya que ella con el paso del tiempo comprendió que lo que sentía por aquel chico fastidioso y con mucho orgullo y despistado idiota era su primo por el cual sentía amor al recordar cada aventura de como poco a poco sus corazones se volvieron más unidos hizo que algunas lágrimas retenidas por ella comenzaran a caer por sus bellos ojos verdes cuando eso paso con ambas manos se tapó la cara para evitar que alguien la viera así pero como estaba sola pero ella se sentía observada.

Gwen: (Susurra mientras lloraba) Ben que debo hacer cual debe ser mi decisión cual

/Recuerdo de unas horas antes/

La joven pelirroja estaba algo alterada ya que avía tenido un pleito con su novio el cual apenas llevaban un años saliendo todo era hermoso se le podría decir entre ellos pero avía algo que molestaba mucho a Kevin él se unió a ben y a Gwen no era para salvar el mundo era por ella y Gwen lo sabía con unos pocos meses ambos comenzaron acercarse más y sin darse cuenta comenzaron a salir juntos y poco a poco se dieron un beso sellando así su relación pero ya con el paso de los meses estaba en un punto crítico su relación las cosas avían ido de mal en peor para ambos trataba de pensar que aria pero en eso Kevin se hace a un lado y frena para suspirar y ver a Gwen.

Kevin: Gwen debemos hablar seriamente ya no soporto esta situación (Suspira con pesadez) Debo dejar claro esto me voy a ir de aquí

Gwen: QUE?! Estás loco Kevin no podemos hacer esto a ben (Enojada con su Novio) Si te vas como Ben podrá seguir dime

Kevin: (Golpea el tablero de su auto) BEN, BEN, siempre lo nombras es que acaso lo amas o qué demonios pareces que lo amaras más a el de que me amas a mi Gwen

Gwen: (Sorprendida y algo nerviosa) Q…que sabes que te amo a ti Kevin además él es mi primo es que digo (Buscando las palabras adecuadas) Dejarlo en cargado de la tierra el solo es demasiado

Kevin: Gwen ya te he dicho que no me importa la tierra solo tu el puede encargarse de esto (Suspira pesadamente para verla seriamente) Gwen me iré en dos días

Gwen: ESTAS LOCO!? No puedo irme así como así es mi hogar mi familia (Comenzaron a caer algunas lágrimas de sus ojos) Kevin aquí están mis Padres mi Familia todos Ben me necesita

Kevin: (Se controla) BEN de nuevo ya Gwen parece que no me amas mira (Cierra sus ojos) Se que el jamás te aria escoger pero Gwen no quieres una vida normal fuera de esto te amo y ven conmigo piénsalo por favor

Gwen solo asintió levemente no sabía que pensar con todo Kevin deposito un beso en sus labios la dejo en su casa mientras que ella entro y se sentó en su cama y miro al lado de su cama una pequeña cómoda la cal tomo una foto donde estaba ella y su primo juntos abrazados ella atesoraba aquella foto comenzó a ver el cielo despejado mientras comenzaba a preguntarse que era lo mejor para ella que debía hacer realmente.

/Fin del recuerdo/

Avía llegado la noche Gwen estaba sumamente confundida que podría hacer ella sabía mejor que nadie que su corazón le gritara que se quedara que ella confesara lo que hay en su corazón pero tenía miedo mucho miedo cada hora que pasaba estaba más asustada por lo que podría suceder ella deseaba tener una vida alejada de eso vivir con la persona que ella amaba pero sabría que eso no sucedería con todo el valor que pudo reunir abrió su cajón saco unas hojas y comenzó a escribir en cada una de ellas comenzó a derramar lágrimas cuando termino la primera la dejo en el cuarto de sus padres la otra se la guardo en su ropa mientras comenzaba a preparar algunas cosas mientras lo hacía pensaba que era lo correcto comenzó a caminar asía la casa de su primo Ben para poder terminar lo que avía decidido ya.

Gwen: (Se abraza a sí misma y ve la luna) Que sea lo mejor para ambos eso es lo que siento perdónenme (Se le caen algunas lágrimas) Ya no se que hacer

Y siguió caminando asía la casa de su primo mientras tanto Ben avía terminado con su novia tras un escándalo que ella armo regreso asía su casa para descansar pero al momento que se lanza de espalda asía su cama no vio que un pequeño portal se abrió dejando ver a una pequeña criatura como un anfibio la cual al ver lo que estaba por suceder solo suspiro y termino siendo aplastado por el joven dueño del omnitrix cuando se dio cuenta de unas pataditas en su espalda y al levantarse casi se muere del susto al ver al creador del omnitrix casi asfixiado por su culpa.

Ben: Demonios Azmuth un poco más y te mueres que sucede algún problema

Azmuth: (Recuperando el aliento) No Ben es mas una misión pero esta será un poco más diferente que las demás Ben (Se arregla y ve de frente a Ben) Debes tomarlo con gran decisión y serenamente

Ben: (Mirándolo confundido) Por qué me dices que sucede me puedes decir sin rodeo de una buena vez Azmuth

Azmuth: (Suspira) Ben sabes que el universo es grande no es así (Ve que asiente) Me alegro que lo entiendas es que he descubierto una nueva extensión del universo y debemos ir haya

Ben: (Algo confundido) Bueno entiendo que el omnitrix tiene el ADN del universo si es así (Ve el omnitrix) Esa nueva extensión puede haber una nueva especia para el omnitrix no

Azmuth: Así es Ben como veo has crecido mucho desde entonces (Le sonríe) Por eso necesito que me acompañes para que veas por ti mismo la nuevas especie pero eso si debes pensarlo con calma si deseas acompañarme y si lo decides serán algunos años muy largo Ben por eso te lo pido

Ben asiente que lo pensara Azmuth asiente y se va por medio de un portal cuando deja a ben pensativo no desea irse pero lo que decía Azmuth era cierto no podría dejar esa oportunidad solo suspira y toma una foto que estaba en su caja al sacarla era una foto de el y Gwen abrazados pero ella lo estaba abrazando desde su cuello mientras sonreía con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que haya hecho esas broma y demás solo era una cosa era por el cariño al principio pensó que era solo por que era su prima y debía cuidarla pero no con el tiempo el comprendió que Gwen era alguien especial y muy importante para el por eso siempre deseo cuidarla y protegerla sin importar que pero cuando Kevin volvió y se unió a ellos dos se fue todo al traste el amaba a su prima pero verla con su enemigo era algo que no deseaba en realidad pero debía ser fuerte por ella en realidad además su familia sus padres su abuelo como podría dejarlos así como así no supo que pensar.

Ben: Que puedo hacer una decisión bien difícil (Ve con ternura la foto donde estaba Gwen) Deseo poder decirte lo que hay en mi corazón Gwen

Cerro sus ojos pensando que podría hacer ahora sin saber que cerca de su casa avía una pelirroja pensando si entrar o no ya era algo tarde como para una visita se dio la vuelta para ver si estaba su primo en su cuarto al ver la luz prendida sonrió feliz y sentía su corazón palpitar con emoción así que con ayuda de sus poderes se ayudó para llegar así a la ventana de su primo toco levemente Ben al escuchar se da la vuelta y ve a Gwen en la ventana confundido y con curiosidad le abre la ventana al hacerlo ella le salta encima abrazándolo fuertemente asiendo que ambos cayeran en la cama acostado Ben no sabía que sucedía ya que pudo sentir unas leves lagrimas que caían en su camisa negra cuando se levantó un poco miro a su prima preocupado.

Ben: (Preocupado y limpia sus lágrimas) Que sucede Gwen algo sucedió te pasa algo

Gwen: (Se sonroja levemente) No sucede nada Ben solo te quería ver solo era eso

Ben no entendía iba a volver a preguntar pero Gwen le planta un cálido beso en los labios nuestro héroe abre sus ojos a la par siempre avía soñado besar a su prima la persona que avía en su corazón rodeo la cintura de su amada mientras ella rodeaba su cuello y poco a poco el beso se izo mas exigente y la ropa estaba comenzando a estorbar y por parte de Gwen comenzó a quitarle la camisa y a la vez a acariciar el torso desnudo de su primo y amor pero Ben se separó unos momentos por falta de aire ambos estaban respirando algo cansado por falta de aire pero antes de que ben dijera algo Gwen le quito la camisa como si nada mientras lo recostaba en la cama mientras ella se colocaba encima de el y se quitaba la camisa frente a su primo dejando ver un sostén de color blanco que resaltaba su escote ella se sonrojo y se cubrió levemente sus atributos.

Gwen: (Sonrojada y mirando así un lado) Ben esta noche solo ámame y nada más por favor solo ámame y nunca te vayas de mi lado

Ben se levanta toma sus manos las separa la besa en los labios y comienzo a besar su cuello asiéndola gemir mientras acariciaba su espalda asiéndola gemir más a la joven Gwen mientras encontró para desabrochar su sostén cuando al fin logro quitar ese molesto sostén y poco a poco las acaricias se hicieron mas lujuriosa dando paso al acto mas grande que podría haber entre un nombre y una mujer ya que eran eso un nombre y una mujer no era ni primo ni prima solo hombre y mujer nada mas demostrándose el gran amor que sentía poco a poco el tiempo comenzó a pasar dejando a los amantes cansados y abrazados entre si Gwen estaba recostada en el pecho de su amado primo mientras el acariciaba su cabeza y la besaba con cariño.

Gwen: (Se acurruca en su pecho) Te amo Ben siempre te he amado mi amor

Ben: (Comienza a cerrar sus ojos levemente) Te amo también Gwen desde hace mucho amada mía

Y así fe como ambos se quedaron dormidos todo el tiempo comenzó a pasar poco a poco el tiempo iba pasando ya en la madrugada alguien se despertó y esta era Gwen cando así fue con lágrimas en sus ojos beso sus labios con mucho amor y tras tomar sus ropas y dejar una nota en la mesa acaricio el rostro de su primo por ultima ves beso de nuevo sus labios y comenzó a bajar por las escalera de su casa abrió la puerta y al ver que aún era de madrugada solo miro el cielo mientras miraba detrás de ella estaba dejando su vida su amor todo pero con el dolor de su alma se marchó solamente.

Gwen: (Se le caen algunas lágrimas) Perdóname mi amor pero no soportaría si algo te sucediera jamás me lo perdonaría debo alejarme de ti (Trata de detener las lágrimas pero no puedo) Es por nuestro bien el tiempo me dará la razón

Y se marchó sin importarle nada más llamo a Kevin y le dijo que aceptaba irse con el Kevin se quedó estático era enserio podría ser cierto pero cuando escucho como un leve quejido de que estuviera llorando no podía pensar separarla de su familia trato de decirlo que lo pensara que no importaba si no deseaba irse que no lo hiciera pero ella le grito que se iba a ir sin importar que Kevin ahora se sentía como un estúpido acorralo a Gwen deseaba ser importante para el que no estuviera tan concentrada por su primo y ahora como escuchaba cada palabra se dio cuenta que lo hecho todo mal solo suspiro y acepto la fue a ver en media hora llego ella entro y solo pidió que siguiera y comenzó a mover el auto.

Kevin: (Ve a su amada preocupado) Gwen sabes que lo que dije bueno podrías olvidarlo

Gwen: (Ve por la ventana solamente) No Kevin ya tome mi decisión sigue el camino

Kevin trataba de convencerla pero no fue posible suspiro y aumento mas la velocidad poco a poco las horas comenzaron a pasar eran como las 8 de la mañana y Ben 10 comenzó a despertar por los rayos de sol trato de abrazar a su compañera pero al no sentir su cálido cuerpo se levantó asustado y la busco por todas parte pero al levantarse para buscarla fuera de su cuarto vio la nota que decía "Para: Ben" con cuidado la tomo y la abrió y la saco pero algo dentro de su corazón le decía que le dolería cuando la leyera pero necesitaba estar seguro de que estaba pasando

Ben: (Ve la nota) Gwen porque me dejaste esta nota (Va leyendo) N…no puede ser

/Comienzo de la carta/

Para mi querido primo sé que esto te molestara y todo pero lo lamento por la decisión que e tomado por favor entiéndeme sé que sería difícil entenderme sé que el dolor que siento por tomar esta decisión no se comparara con tu dolor discúlpame Ben por favor perdóname no te quiero lastimar no pienses que he jugado con tus sentimientos porque no es así jamás podría te amo como para hacer algo tan vil así que por favor no te enojes te lo pido Ben.

Sé que me amas como yo a ti pero entiéndeme tengo miedo por nuestros padres la sociedad sé que me hubieras dicho que eso no importaba si estuviéramos juntos no importaría pero no puedo soportar esa idea de tener que luchar cada día de mi vida protegiendo mi vida junto a ti sé que juntos podríamos superar podríamos haber creado una vida tu y yo y superar las calamidades que estaban por venir si me quedaba eso lo se juntos podríamos con el universo enterró pero ¿por qué lo hago? Puedes pensar que aria si algo te sucediera y no podría hacer nada para salvarte puedes pensar que me sucedería ¿? No podría soportar si tuviera que verte morir en mis manos.

Por favor perdóname Ben pero he decidido tener una vida fuera de todo eso con…con…con Kevin el me puede dar una vida pero no creas que él es el que tiene mi corazón sabes que mi corazón siempre serás tú y siempre será así el no podrá reemplazarte por favor no me odies se que lo que hago es doloroso me duele mucho pero no sabré como podrás tomarlo Ben eres mi primo mi familia y el amor de mi vida no me busque mas por favor se que me odiaras y por favor si y espero que algún día me puedas perdonar amor mío

Adiós para siempre amor mío

ATT: Gwen con todo mi amor te amo Ben

/Fin de la carta/

Ben no odia creerlo tras esa noche así fue como acabo todo tomo la carta y la convirtió en mil pedazos mientras cómo podría soportar aquel dolor se levantó y sin poder controlarse comenzó arrojar todo en su cuarto de pronto un sonido lo regreso a la realidad eran sus padres preguntándole que sucedía el no soporto mas y abrazo a su Madre como cuando era un niño y lloraba ella con cuidado lo abrazo mientras su padre noto algunas cosas al recogerla comenzó a unir los trozos ya que no avían sido dañado en forma pequeñas solo en pedazos grandes y cuando así fue miro a Ben el cual no dejaba de llorar salió llamo por teléfono tras una media hora llegaron los padres de Gwen y tras esperar que Ben dejara de llorar todos comenzaron hablar con calma

Sandra: Ben hijo ya tranquilo con calma explícanos todo esto

Carl: (Ve a su Hijo que no quería decir nada) Hijo no te regañaremos ni nada solo dinos

Lily: Así es sobrino (Coloca una mano en su hombro) Adelante cuéntanos todo lo que a sucedido

Frank: (Le sonríe con calma) Vamos no te preocupes si tu Padre noes dijo es cierto solo queremos estar seguro no pasara nada

Ben suspiro y con el dolor en su alma comenzó a contar todo poco a poco su voz sonaba mas quebrada por el dolor pero con esfuerzo termino el relato todo lo que tenía que decir sus padres se miraron entre si como sus tíos solo lo abrazaron calmando el dolor de su familiar pero el no pudo soportar la idea de que Gwen se fuera pero tras el paso del tiempo poco a poco se calmaron las cosas era mejor así ellos no reprocharon nada ellos por alguna razón ya tenían sospecha pero lo que hizo Gwen les dejo un fuerte dolor en sus almas y mas cuando Ben sufría mucho pero en eso el joven Tennyson se levanta y con una mirada seria.

Ben: Mama Papa tíos debo decirle algo importante que en tres días me tendré que ir y eso verán

De pronto tres dais mas tarde ben estaba ya listo para irse Azmuth avía llegado en una nave espacia su abuelo Max estaba mirando a su nieto el cual su mirada era de tristeza el viejo plomero solo lo abrazo fuertemente como sus papas dándole apoyo de que siempre lo iban a esperar que no se preocupara cuando así fue el solo los abrazo fuertemente cada uno de sus familiares le dieron un regalo diferente su Madre le dio un suéter para que no tuviera frio Ben solo pensó "Madres" su Papa le dio un viejo reloj de la familia su abuelo le dio un arma de plomero que fue la primera que el tenia Ben sonrió y lo abrazo pero llegaron sus tíos para despedirse de, el cuándo así fue.

Ben: (Algo deprimido) Tío Frank y Tía Lily yo verán lo que les quiero decir es

Frank: No digas nada sobrino (Con su mano en su hombro) Ya te hemos dicho que no importa

Lily: Solo prométenos cuando regreses seguirás tu vida (Lo abraza) Por favor Ben no sufras

Ben: Tratare tía lo intentare (Le regresa el abrazo) Nos veremos espero que muy pronto así que cuídense mucho los extrañare

Azmuth: Ben debemos irnos ya la nave esta en marcha señores Tennyson no se preocupe lo cuidaremos muy bien

Todos asiente encantados por esas palabras Ben sin perder tiempo entro mientras algunos reporteros avían llegado mientras preguntaba asía donde iba cuanto tiempo demoraría Ben solo les grito "Volveré cuando tenga que volver y donde me iré donde me necesiten iré" y se despidió de los reporteros los cuales solo miraban como su héroe que protegió su mundo se iba quien sabe para dónde muchos de los fan de Ben 10 se despedían de el en formas diferente mientras el héroe solo miraba como sus admiradores se despedía de el cuándo los vio sonrió con alegría y se despidió cuando la nave cruzo la atmosfera Azmuth dejo la nave en piloto automático y se acercó a Ben el cual tenía una mirada como de tristeza no comprendía muy bien los sentimientos humanos por eso trataba de saber algunas cosas a ver si podría ayudarlo.

Azmuth: (Con sus manos detrás de su espalda) Ben sabes que si quieres aun puedes volver no debes hacerlo si no quieres

Ben: No Azmuth ya en la tierra no tengo nada que me ata así que he decidido esto

Azmuth: (Confundido) Me gustaría que me dijeras porque lo aceptaste así como así no comprendo

Ben: (Cierra levemente sus ojos) Por que la mujer que mas amaba en mi vida me dejo con el corazón roto se marchó así que no tengo que estar hay Azmuth

Tras escuchar esas palabras el asintió y se marchó mientras que el joven héroe miraba como se alejaba de su hogar de su planeta y del amor de su vida solo suspira pesadamente ya era tiempo de dejar de niñerías y de ser ahora una persona con una misión y cumpliría esa misión sin importar que o quien se pondría en su camino miraba a Azmuth como pensativo mientras el se levanta se acerca por la ventana y ve como se alejaba de su mundo y de su amada Gwen la cal se marchó de su vida era el momento que el siguiera su vida y eso aria si ella podría seguir su vida sin ella porque él no podría? Entonces miro de nuevo su hogar su planeta y decidió algo una promesa así mismo se aria desde ese momento.

Ben: (Con una mirada fría) Tú me abandonaste yo ahora abandonare este sentimiento que hay en mi corazón (Miraba el espacio) Cuando nos volvamos a vernos ya no sentiré nada por ti Gwen es una promesa que cumpliré adiós amor mío (Va donde Azmuth) Adiós para siempre

Y nos quedamos aquí no se si le guste XP bueno si algunos el interesa que lo continúe? Pues me gustaría saber si desea que continúe el fic y por si acaso es un pequeño fic prototipo de un fic que leí no quiero dejar claro que es hurtado ni nada por si acaso esto es por respeto al fin de Gorath089 ya que me agrado mucho su fic espero que no se enojen así que espero sus comentarios hasta la próxima bay n.n se cuidan.


	2. Chapter 2

Me alegro que le haya gustado chicos lamento lo del anterior capitulo es que bueno digamos que andaba en una compu nueva y ese ratón táctil creo que me odia e.e ya que al final debía haber dicho que el fic no era hurtado ni nada pero por si acaso ya que veo que les ha agradado les traído este capítulo n.n espero que le guste como a mí en hacerlo.

Capítulo 2 Una noticia de un regreso pero una indiferencia única

Han pasado dos años desde que Ben 10 se marchó de la tierra asía una nueva extensión del universo en esos dos años muchos esperan el regreso de su gran héroe todo era normal para muchos no avía crímenes por alguna razón el mayor de los Tennyson estaba caminando asía la casa de sus Hijos ya que avía recibido un paquete que al ver su contenido no pudo soportar la alegría fue corriendo dejando a los plomeros sorprendidos mientras corría cada vez mas rápido al cabo de unos momentos llego donde tenía que llegar al entrar agradeció que estaba sus familiares los Padres de sus nietos cuando todos se preguntaba que sucedía el solo coloco un disco entraño en eso al colocarlo en la mesa apareció un holograma de Ben el cual saluda a su familia sus padres a ver a su Hijo tras dos años estaban emocionados y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de cada familiar.

Ben: (Saluda a su familia) Mama Papa tíos Abuelo como han estado yo quiero decirles que ando sumamente bien

Sandra: (Limpiando sus lágrimas) Ben Hijo mío cuanto tiempo sin verte dos años pero para una Madre ha sido una eternidad

Carl: Hay mi amor (Abrazándola dejando caer unas lágrimas) Ben Hijo me alegro que estés bien como te ha ido

Ben: Me ha ido bien no pueden saber cuántas cosas he visto (Mostrando su Ultimatrix) Desde que tengo este nuevo Omnitrix puedo escanear a los alíen

Max: Ya veo quieres decir que gracias a tu nuevo Omnitrix en vez del ADN lo escaneas y se guarda en la base de datos

Ben: Así es Abuelo aparte de eso tengo nuevas funciones como llegar a su forma suprema a sido muy útil en realidad

Lily: (Ve y le sonríe) Dime algo sobrino cuando podrás volver para poder reunirnos como Familia dime Ben

Frank: Si dinos que a sucedido podrás regresar pronto querido Sobrino

Ben: (Cierra levemente sus ojos) De eso quería hablarle Mama Papa Tío Tía Abuelo quería hablar sobre algo desde que llegue a esta parte del universo y eso es

Mientras toda la familia Tennyson escuchaba lo que Ben le iba a contar en otra parte en un auto estaba una chica pelirroja junto con un muchacho de pelo negro iban en un auto de color verde de franjas de color negro iban tranquilamente pero avía una sonrisa en la pelirroja esta era Gwen hace dos años se avía marchado para tener una vida nueva ahora regresaba para ver a su familia y a sus Padres y ver a su querido Primo era lo que mas deseaba saber de, el si el la odiaría sin tener en cuenta de que su primo ya llevaba dos años que se avía marchado de la tierra ella nunca se enterró ya que la noticia solo fue transmitida solo en su ciudad natal solamente mientras Kevin avía vivo dos maravillosos años junto a la chica que amaba pero le tomo eso mismo dos años para que su amada pudiera ser convencida de volver asía su hogar para que viera a su familia y a la vez poder el ver a Ben se preguntaba si el pelo castaño no lo mataría por llevarse a su prima de su lado y dejarlo en un gran caos sin la ayuda de ellos dos pero lo importante que avían vuelto así podrían terminar todo en una forma pacifica eso pensaban ambos.

Gwen: (Mirando por la ventana) Me pregunto cómo estarán mis Papa mis Tíos el Abuelo Max y (Se sonroja levemente) Ben me pregunto cómo estarán todos

Kevin: (Manejando feliz mente) De seguro que estarán bien y de Ben (Un poco preocupado) Espero que este bien y no me mate

Gwen: (Ríe levemente) Tranquilo no dejare que te haga algo pero me pregunto si (Coloca una mirada de tristeza) Si el y Julie regresaron en este tiempo

Kevin: (Recordando) Hasta donde se dé un amigo no Julie anda con alguien mas es todo lo que se (La veo y sonríe levemente) Tranquila de seguro Ben abra encontrado una nueva pareja

Gwen: (Punzada en su corazón) S…si puede ser después de todo es el famoso héroe de seguro estará rodeado de muchas chicas (Aprieta levemente sus manos con una mirada de muerte) De seguro estará rodeado de pura busca oro

Kevin tembló al escucharla hablar así como sabía que Gwen era protectora pero ahora le daba miedo ese tono de voz solo una vez la escucho así y no la paso nada bien solo suspiro y siguió su camino estaban cerca de la casa de los padres de Ben Gwen solo estaba pensando que le diría su amado primo la odiaría ¡? La ignoraría la dejaría en el olvido eso pronto lo descubrirá se detuvieron en frente de la casa mientras que bajaban se escuchaba dentro como los padres de Ben estaban sorprendido por lo que avían escuchado de su Hijo jamás pensaron que en dos años algo así podría pasar mientras hablaban Gwen estaba abriendo la puerta pero se detiene al escuchar la voz de Ben cuando la escucho su corazón comenzó a latir mucho más rápido aquel amor que avía dejado hace dos años atrás comenzó a latir mucho más rápido y más grande con más ganas como podría suceder eso

Ben: Como le dije por ahora tengo un ligero problema así que volveré cuando termine mi asunto además (Escucha algo y voltea)

Gwen: (Entra mirando a su familia) Mama Papa Tíos han pasado dos años y Ben lo escuche y quería hablar con él además (Ve el holograma de su Primo) Ben porque estas en un holograma Ben

De pronto el holograma se muestra como Ben levanta su mano asiéndola golpear algo en el momento exacto cuando el holograma desaparece para la vista de Gwen y de la familia y sobre todo de Kevin por un momento la pelirroja miro asía sus padres como preguntando ¿Qué acaba de suceder? Todos los adultos se miraron entre si ahora estaban en una encrucijada nunca pensaron que Gwen volvería y peor justo en una llamada holográfica de Ben (Era como una video llamada XP) parece que Ben al ver de nuevo a su amor no lo avía tomado del todo bien mientras que en alguna parte del universo estaba Azmuth mirando como Ben avía destruido con sus manos el dispositivo de comunicación holográfica con su familia entendía por lo que estaba pasando desde que se marchó pero no hallaba de que destruyera su dispositivo solo suspiro mientras se acercaba a Ben el cual estaba jadeando por la presión de ver a su amada prima de nuevo de dos años avía olvidado en parte su amor pero no del todo ahora esto en ese momento.

Azmuth: Dime Ben está seguro que hiciste lo correcto a venir conmigo dime

Ben: (Algo calmado) No hice lo correcto al venir Azmuth además (Ve así a una esquina algo y sonríe levemente) Ahora tengo algo por qué preocuparme

Azmuth: Bueno es verdad pero no te olvides que deberemos volver alguna vez (Va asía la salida) Y me gustaría saber que escogerás cuando llegue ese momento

Ben: (Se acerca asía la esquina mirando algo que le hace sonreír) Ahora tengo algo nuevo por lo que solo debo preocuparme después de todo es lo más hermoso que llego a mi vida

El sonríe levemente mientras tanto con Gwen y Kevin estaban mirando a los demás familiares que estaban como nerviosos pensando qué demonios hacer ahora nunca esperaron esto avían ya hablado si Gwen si algún día ella regresaría hablarían con ella pero esto es inoportuno pero de pronto se escuchó una voz muy conocidas para todos "Gwen querida vamos hablar debo hablar algo contigo antes para explicarte unas cosas" era el abuelo Max la joven Tennyson acepto y salió junto a su abuelo el cual miraba a su familia diciéndoles que el lo arreglaría pero que estuvieran preparados si lo que el aria no funcionara hicieron lo mas razonable posible corrieron sacaron unas maletas y comenzaron a meter algo de ropa para la vista confundida de Kevin que no entendía que sucedía mientras tanto afuera en la calle estaban el abuelo y su nieta ninguno de los dos sabrían que decir realmente era un silencio mortal para ellos.

Gwen: Bien abuelo dime que sucede con Ben que ha sucedido estos dos años

Max: (Se rasca la cabeza) Bueno Gwen es algo complicado pero dime que ha sucedido tú te marchaste sin decirnos nada a nadie

Gwen: (Ve el suelo apenada) Estaba algo cansado de seguir defendiendo el mundo deseaba una vida pacifica pero tras estos dos años decidí volver (El viento mueve su cabello) Deseo hablar con Ben de algo abuelo donde esta

Max: (Se rasca la cabeza) Bueno veras Gwen las cosas han pasado algo bien difícil de hablar pero me puedes prometer algo una cosa pequeña

Gwen: (Levanta una ceja) Está bien Abuelo pero Ben está bien (Con un tono de preocupación) Dime que él está bien que no le ha pasado nada en estos dos años dime por favor

Max: (Un poco preocupado) No él ha estado bien en estos dos años (Ve que se calma un poco) Después de todo Azmuth se lo llevo hace dos años asía una misión por una nueva extensión del universo y lleva dos años fuera de la tierra

Aquel momento Max no miraba a Gwen mientras relataba de como él se marchó el día que termino con Julie en aquel momento si se hubiera atrevido a ver a su nieta se habría dado cuenta de que nuestra pelirroja estaba con los ojos re abierto antes de terminar sintió una fuerte presión en sus hombros y al darse cuenta era Gwen que estaba sorprendida pero sentía una furia en su mirada mientras tenía la mirada algo llorosa ahora estaba comenzando a pensar que no fue buena idea de decirle aquello y eso que no se le ocurre decirle lo que Ben dijo antes de que ella entrara a la casa en el momento que Ben al verla destruyo la máquina.

Gwen: (Agitando a su abuelo) COMO ES ESO BEN DOS AÑOS FUERA DE LA TIERRA POR QUE NADIE ME A DICHO QUE SE A MARCHADO CUANDO VOLVERA NECESITO SABERLO

Max: (Pensando: Ni tengo idea cuándo volverá pero cuando vuelva abra guerra) No lo sé Gwen Ben dijo que tenía un asunto que arreglar antes de volver y no sabemos nada

Gwen: (Deja de moverlo y lo suelta) Ando preocupada debo hablar con él (Siente un ligero dolor en su corazón) Abuelo Ben (Se sonroja un poco) Por que decidió aquello y ese día que él se marcho fue cuando él y Julio terminaron

Max: (Comprendiendo) SI al día siguiente nos dijo que Azmuth le avía pedido en la noche (Ve que su nieta se pone algo nerviosa) Pero solo nos dijo que por una razón el decidió esa decisión no nos dijo por qué pero respetamos su decisión

Gwen: (Algo aliviada) Ya veo bueno Abuelo de ahora estaré aquí si sabes algo de el por favor avísame sin importa a qué hora será (Nota que su abuelo estaba confundido) Debo hablar con Ben esperare que vuelva

Max no dijo nada ya que Gwen se regresó asía su casa cuando entro noto que su familia estaban todos sentados como si nada se le pareció raro Kevin solo prefirió no decir nada todo fue normal la familia Tennyson estaban agradecido que Gwen no preguntara nada sobre lo que estaba sucediendo con el tema de Ben todo era normal Gwen les dijo que vivía con Kevin y en esos dos años le han ido de maravilla pensaban seguir viviendo junto sus Padres aceptaron sin mucha importancia eso no paso desapercibido por la pelirroja estaba confundida como sus Padres aceptaron aquello como si nada pero lo más raro nadie le pregunto la razón de marcharse era como si no desearía saber nada de ese tema todo fue normal poco a poco comenzaron a marcharse los Papas de Ben el abuelo Max Kevin estaba en la tienda mientras Lily y Frank estaba como si nada pero Gwen no podía soportar ese silencio.

Gwen: Mama Papa que pasa es como si no le importara porque me marche y que ha sucedido nadie dice nada sobre Ben por que

Frank: Hija Ben nos contó que te marchaste con Ben (Ve que se pone nerviosa) Nada más nos convenció que era razonable

Lily: SI Hija aunque nos dios pena su mirada era como si hubiera sufrido por un engaño amoroso (Ve de reojo a su Hija la que ve el suelo) Abra sido por su Novia de seguro

Frank: Y dinos Gwen podemos ver tu vida a sido tranquila no es así Hija mía (Le sonríe) Dinos que a sucedido

Gwen: (Ve su taza de café) Si muy tranquila pero debo hacer algo cuando Ben llegue debo decirle algo sumamente importante Mama y Papa por eso debo saber cuándo llega (Los veo a los ojos) Me pueden decir cuando regresara

Frank: Hija realmente no sabemos cuándo regresara solo sabemos que tiene un asunto importante

Lily: (Toma un poco de café) SI quizás abra seguido su vida (Ve que su Hija le tiembla la mano) De seguro ya abra encontrado a alguien ya

Gwen: (Le tiembla la mano) NO! ESO NO ES VERDAD (Ve que sus padres la ven raro) Digo me sobresalte JeJe (nerviosa) Pero sea como sea cuanto años demore yo lo esperare (No nota la mirada de seriedad de sus padres) Cuantos años sean necesario

Tras dictar sus palabras 8 años más tarde avía llegado el momento de que Ben Tennyson volviera a su hogar a su mundo muchos esperaban aquel suceso tan importante en la historia avía una joven muchacha trabajando en una compañía como secretaria esta era Gwen Tennyson avía pasado 8 años junto a su novio viviendo una vida feliz sabía que Kevin trataba de darle felicidad pero ella durante esos años solo ha habido una sola persona que la hacía más feliz que nadie era un chico de pelo café y de ojos verde de su misma edad que se fue ya hace diez años en aquel entonces ella tenía 16 años cuando decidió confesarle su amor asía su primo y no solo eso sino demostrárselo pero tras los años ella se arrepintió durante todo esos años cada día cada noche pasaba recordándolo aquel beso aquellas caricias que más de una ocasión la hicieron salir corriendo asía el baño de mujeres (Todos saben para que XP) pero ahora han pasado tantos años desea verlo de nuevo pero tiene miedo de que algo le haya sucedido pero ese día ella no sabía que su amado primo volvería a la tierra avía llegado a su trabajo le pareció raro que estuviera cerrado.

Gwen: (Ve a una de sus amiga) Laura que sucede porque está cerrado la empresa no entiendo nadie me ha dicho que hoy no habría trabajo

Laura: Que no sabes ¡? (Ve que niega) Hoy regresa Ben diez a la tierra dice que en unas (Ve su teléfono) Rayos acaba de llegar ya está aquí Gwen (Siente que toman su mano y ve a Gwen que se asusta) Gwen?¡?

Salen corriendo asía la dirección mientras la amiga de Gwen que es una joven rubia de buenas curvas gritaban "GWENNNNNNNNNNNNN" la nombrada solo pensaba "BEN LLEGO NO PEUDO DETENERME NO PUEDO" y siguió corriendo asía el centro de la cuidad ya hace unos 5 años Gwen regreso asía su hogar junto con Kevin que tenía un taller de autos les avían ido muy bien mientras que la pelirroja corría asía el lugar donde estaría su amado primo no era la única que corría asía ese lugar avía una chica de pelo negro de la edad de 28 años la cual corría avía esperado ese día durante los últimos años avía pasado de relación en relación una peor a la otra solo en todo el tiempo que se dio cuenta de sus relaciones fue un día que paso la noche con su ultimo novio el cual aparte de maltratarla y de ser posesivo la avía usado vilmente para saciar el deseo de sus amigos cuando así fue ella se marchó de ese lugar llamo a la policía y avía podido poner fin a esa relación pero tras sus tortura recordó a una persona de pelo castaño y ojos verde como la trato con amor y cariño esa noche lloro como nunca lloro en su vida mientras ellas se acercaban avía una nave que estaba descendiente cuando al fin se detiene se abre la compuerta y de ahí comenzó a salir un joven chico de 28 años pero su mirada era fría en parte pero al ver frente de la compuerta a su familia su mirada se llenó de alegría y de cariño antes de poder decir algo sus padres lo abrazaron fuertemente.

Carl: (Abrazándolo) Hijo al fin regresaste diez años has vuelto hijo como te fue

Lily: Dime sobrino como te ha ido todo estos años ha podido seguir mi consejo (Ve que asiente pero coloca una mirada de tristeza) Entonces lo que no contaste paso no

Sandra: (Limpia sus lágrimas) Tranquilo hijo no pasa nada estamos aquí para apoyarte solo tráela y nosotros te ayudaremos como no pudimos antes

Max: Así es Ben pero antes debes presentarte (Coloca su mano en su hombro) No perdamos tiempo (Frente a la multitud) Ben dale unas palabras

Ben: (Frente a ellos) Hombre Mujeres niños niñas su héroe ha regresado (Alza sus manos) Ben diez ha regresado a su hogar es un honor volver a verlos

Todos gritaron de emocionados mientras alababa a su héroe que retorno de nuevo a su hogar Ben estaba contento mientras no se percataba que entre la multitud avía unas chicas que corrían una pelirroja emocionada y a su derecha corría una peli negra cuando pudieron llegar frente de Ben no pudieron soportar la emoción y gritaron "BEN REGRESASTE" el nombrado no podía creerlo en todo el mundo entre los millones de personas que esperaban su regreso nunca pensó en verlas hay frente a el y ambas se miraban raras por el grito unísono que dijeron mientras que Ben abrió sus ojos en par en par nunca pensó volverlas a verla Julie su ex novia y Gwen la persona que era lo más importante de su vida como podía ser eso alguna burla debía ser en su mirada estaba con miedo y estaba como temblando en sus manos pero aprieto fuertemente sus puños y coloco una mirada fría que hizo temblar a Julie y a Gwen ambas temblaban mientras que Ben se acercaba asía ellas era como si pudiera ver los sentimientos de odio del castaño pero nadie noto que algo salió de la nave mientras corría asía Ben cuando de pronto salto asía el y lo abrazo fuertemente.

Niña: Papi no me dejes solita de nuevo (Voz llorosa) Sabes que no me gusta estar sin ti y aun así me dejas snif, snif Papi malito

Ben: (La ve con ternura) Ya mi niña disculpa es que debía ver a mi familia a tus abuelos (La carga paternalmente) Así que para todo el mundo ella es Bianca mi Hija tiene ocho añitos de edad (La deja frente a el) Vamos mi bebe preséntate

Bianca: (Avergonzada) Emmm bueno esto yo emmm mucho gusto (Hace una reverencia avergonzada) Me llamo Bianca Tennyson es un placer conocerlos a todos

Todo el mundo pego un grito de sorpresa todos menos los familiares de Ben ellos ya sabían de la pequeña Hija de ben pero no pudieron soportar la risas al ver las caras de sorpresa de Gwen y de Julie jamás pensaron eso nunca pero si no hubiera la gente pegado el grito hubieran escuchado como dos corazones estaban siendo hecho pedazos para Gwen era más doloroso ya que era como si un millón de lanza todas al mismo tiempo pasaba su corazón de una vez por todas sintiendo un dolor como nunca avía logrado descifrar ahora entendía por qué cada noche tenía miedo porque deseaba saber cómo estaría tenía miedo de que encontrara a alguien más y al final su peor pesadilla así fue ahora frente a ella estaba su amado primo su único amor con una niña de ocho años la cual estaba sonriéndole a todos eso le partió mas el corazón con todo su coraje que pudo reunir evito llorar al igual que Julie ambas estaban sufriendo por igual pero de pronto alguien hizo una pequeña pregunta y esa fue "Y tu Mama pequeña donde esta" un repentino silencio invadió el lugar.

Ben: (Con una voz fría) Nadie debe saber de ese tema sea como sea ese tema (Es interrumpido por su hija) Bianca que sucede

Bianca: Pregunta por mi Mama no está conmigo (Sonríe) Alguien quiere ser mi Mami

Gwen y Julie se sonrojaron rápidamente por las palabritas de la Hija de Ben mientras que su Padre no pudo estar más que sonrojado ya que su mirada fría no pudo ocultar su vergüenza de que su hijita le hiciera algo así y en cadena nacional ahora estaría de malas de pronto Kevin llego y corrió a ver a su viejo amigo pero cuando se puso frente de el sintió una sensación rara y noto la mirada de Ben así que decidió quedarse al lado de Julie y Gwen la cual miraba a su amor el cual su mirada se topa con la de ella la pelirroja se sonroja desvía su mirada asía un lado cuando trata de verlo de nuevo siente esa mirada fría llena de decepción llena de frialdad y llena de odio Ben no solo avía crecido tanto físicamente si no que desde ese día el sello su amor por Gwen por Julie y por la madre de Bianca (Eso en el próximo capitulo XP) el solo comenzó a caminar con cuidado pero en aquel momento siente que alguien agarra su hombro.

Gwen: Ben por favor podemos hablar debo decirte algo importante (Ve que no se mueve trata de girarlo) Por favor e esperado este día debo decirte que

Ben: (La interrumpe y toma su mano) Tu y yo no debemos hablar Gwen hace diez años que todo fue dicho y entendí bien claro lo que paso esa noche (Y con fuerza mostrando una mirada fría que hace temblar a Gwen) Seguí mi vida tengo una Hija y si quieres hacerme un favor no me vuelvas hablar nunca mas y menos acercarte a mi

Gwen no podía dar crédito aquellas palabras en su corazón ella sabía que avía sido su culpa en todo haberlo dejado luego de aquella noche especial no pudo contener las lágrimas desde el fondo su corazón que comenzaron a caer aquel momento ella pudo notar una leve caricia en su mano pero no dejaba de llorar Ben estaba comenzando a cederá su odio y su frialdad podía sentir como aquellas cadenas que envolvió a su corazón hace muchos años comenzaron aflojarse soltó la mano de Gwen vio a Julie la cual la miraba con miedo pero Ben la vio igual de cariño levemente y se marcho rápidamente no podía permitir que su corazón volviera a caer en las redes del amor y menos con lo que paso con aquella chica solo se fue a sus fan los cuales lo admiraban y daba muestra de agradecimiento y de honor poder hablar con su héroe después de diez años mientras la familia miraba curiosamente como Gwen acariciaba su mano levemente y tenia una risita levemente y miraba a Ben junto a su pequeña hija mientras todo era normal en otra parte del universo avía una nave que estaba encamino asía la tierra donde un ser hecho de cristal iba conduciendo la nave y de pronto apareció entre las sombras una joven con unos ojos celeste se podría notar desde la oscuridad.

Tetrax: Estaremos por llegar en unos dos dais máximo estas segura de esto (Ve de reojo a su visitante) Sabes que paso la última vez

¿?: No me importa debo volver él es mi pareja (Ve un colla y se le cae una lagrima) Además ella me necesita no puedo dejarla sola no de nuevo

Tetrax: Pero no te olvides que el error fue tuyo sabes bien que él te dio algo especial (Le recrimina) Y tras lo que vio no dudo que ahora te odie

¿?: (Siente un ligero dolor pero se mantiene firme) Sé que fue mi error por estúpida lo perdí pero no me importa (Se le caen unas lágrimas) Voy a recuperar a mi pareja sin importar quién o que se ponga en mi camino

Tetrax: (Suspira) Está bien te llevare pero nada mas no me meteré en el lio entre tú y Ben después de todo es su problema

¿?: Gracias por todo (Abraza el collar asía su corazón) Ben nos volveremos a ver y are que me perdones (Se le caen unas lágrimas) Bianca mi niña los extraños

Tetrax: (Pensando: Disculpa Ben dio pena verla así de verdad disculpa de ante mano)

Y nos quedamos aquí XP espero que le haya gustado este fic será corto es solo como de pura drama por esos los capítulos son algo largo demorare con el otro muchos problemas el próximo será La llegada del pasado la historia de un viejo amor ¡?¡?¡?¡?¡ será cierto les invitos descubrirlo para el próximo capítulo nos veremos en el próximo capítulo chicos espero que le guste nos vemos bay n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno me alegro que el haya gustado aquí les traigo uno nuevo capítulo en el anterior vimos que Ben avía llegado con una pequeña sorpresa para todos ahora que ara Gwen y Julie con la pequeña hija de Ben les invito a descubrirlo en este capítulo.

Capítulo 3 La llegada del pasada la historia de un viejo amor.

Han pasado ya unos tres días desde que Ben regreso y se encontró con Julie y Gwen por unos momentos el corazón de Ben que el mismo avía encadenado cuando abandono la tierra ya hace tantos años pero al ver a sus dos viejos amores comenzó a temer que aquellas cadenas comenzaron a romperse y eso estaba pasando las cadenas estaban rompiéndose cuando vio las lagrimas de Gwen y la mirada de miedo de Julie ahora se alejó de ellas para evitar ser blando y caer en el amor ahora el avía logrado comprar una casa frente a la casa de sus padres la cual el vivía con su pequeña una niña encantadora la cual solo con verla todos sentía una gran calidez de ella ahora la pequeña estaba afuera jugando con una pelota sola su papa aun estaba arreglando su cuarto mientras la pequeña Bianca ve a cierta chica de pelo negro mirando por la ventana a su papa.

Bianca: (Se acerca a la chica) A ti te gusta mi Papi no es así (Ve que la chica se asustó) No te asuste

Julie: (Levemente sonrojada) S…si algo así pequeña pero es que a pasado mucho tiempo que no lo veo (Coloca una mirada soñadora) Diez años desde que se fue y me sirvieron y mucho

Bianca: (Confundida) Te sirvieron para que no entiendo que pasa (Con la pelota en sus manitas) Me explicarías por favor si, si

Julie: (Juega con sus dedos) Es que antes éramos novio (Se sonroja mas) Pero por mi culpa terminamos y el se marchó (Coloca una mirada triste) Creo que fue por mi culpa además lo e extrañado estos años (Ve a la ventana) Él me ha amado verdaderamente

Bianca al verla como algunas lágrimas caían por su mejilla sonrió tomo su mano sorprendiendo a Julie y la llevo dentro de su casa en el momento exacto que Ben estaba bajando sin su camisa dejando ver su casi desnudez (Mas fácil estaba sin camisa XP) Julie se sonrojo demasiado y Ben al darse cuenta grito como si fuera chica pero aquel momento pensó "QUE DEMONIOS NO DEBERIA ESTAR GRITANDO" vio a Julie y se colocó su camisa para poner su semblante serio el mejor que podía pero al ver a Bianca feliz era algo que no entendía pero recordó lo que digo se golpeo mentalmente suspiro miro a Julie la cual estaba como nerviosa o con miedo.

Ben: Hola Julie deseas acompañarnos a comer algo estaba a punto de hacer algo de comer

Julie: (Mas sonrojada y algo nerviosa) N….no quiero ser una molestia Ben

Bianca: (Le toma la mano y la hace sentar en una silla) Vamos Papi tengo mucha hambre quiero comer ya

Ben solo sonrió y fue hacer algo de comer pero no sabía por qué estaba algo contento o de por qué su hija estaba sonriendo divertida no la avía visto así desde que tenía 4 añitos solo le conmovió todo aquello era lo mas hermoso para el su pequeña con el paso de los minutos ya avía preparado algo para la sorpresa de Julie Ben no solo avía crecido o madurado un poco aparte de ser un padre el sabia las cosas normales como si hubiera estado casado una leve punzada del corazón de Julie le hizo pensar algo que no quería saber pero decidió preguntarlo después mientras tanto al frente de la casa de Ben estaba una pelirroja que estaba algo impaciente de ir haya pero estaba un poco confundida por que toda su familia estaban sonriendo como nervioso.

Gwen: Bien qué demonios sucede aquí desde que llegue andan evitando que vaya asía haya (Señala la casa de Ben) Quien vive al frente Mama Papa tíos.

Carl: Em nada sobrina es que bueno solo que recién llegas y no es justo que te vayas así

Sandra: (Un poco nerviosa) Si eso mismo lo que dice tu tío sobrina para que viniste

Gwen: Eso es fácil de saberlo no se hagan (Se cruza de brazos) Donde demonios vive Ben

Max y los demás se quedaron de piedra por decirlo así se miraban algo nerviosos y dirigieron su mirada asía la casa de Ben de la cual se podía ver que de ahí salía Julie junto con Ben el cual estaba con una cacheta verde y franjas negras con el número diez aun lado blanco pero lo que mas le sorprendían era que Julie cargara a Bianca la cual estaba demasiada contenta por alguna razón Gwen noto la mirada de ellos y miro asía donde ellos estaban mirando cuando vio lo que ellos miraban sus ojos se abrieron por completo tenia la boca abierta como queriendo decir algo en aquel momento pero no podía decir nada su corazón estaban palpitando fuertemente era como si algo le estaba diciendo por dentro "El ya encontró a alguien para ser la madre de su hija y no eres tu Gwen" ella estaba sorprendida y dirigió su mirada asía sus familiares los cuales estaban incrédulos Gwen no dijo nada solo salió de la casa azotando la puerta regresándolos a todo a la realidad.

Max: Alguien aparte de mi cree que esto será una guerra (Se rasca la nuca) O solo soy yo

Carl: Créeme Papá que no eres el único que piensa que esto será una guerra (Suspira) Pero que asía Julie hay no será que ben

Lily: (Un poco calmada) No lo creo se que Ben la amaba como ama a su prima pero (Toma un poco de café) Me pregunto cual de las dos se ganara de nuevo el corazón de mi sobrino

Frank: Eso me preocupa un poco de nuestra hija aun esta de novia con Kenny (Pensativo) Es raro que en este tiempo no se hayan casado por que será

Sara: Es una buena pregunta pero me preocupa lo que ben nos conto (Cierra levemente sus ojos) La madre de Bianca ella volverá

Todos estaban algo preocupados por esa parte de la conversación mientras que con Ben sin saberlo estaba siendo vigilado por su prima Gwen la cual los seguía muy bien Julie estaba feliz estaba saliendo con Ben pero no como una cita si no por la petición de la pequeña que deseaba salir con ella solo por eso no mas en cambio ella estaba contenta miraba todo con maravilla sin saber que avía una chica de ojos celeste en el parque de Bellwood confundida con un mapa preguntándose donde tenia que ir esta chica aparte de sus ojos celeste estaba con un atuendo raro se podría decir estaba constituido por un pantalón blanco una camisa negra y una especie de chaleco de un color café pero lo que llamaba su atención era su collar que llevaba una especie de anillo con una cadena de color dorada alrededor de ese anillo de un color plateado la miraban por ese atuendo pero sobre todo por la cola de caballo que tenia que era de un color como rojizo muy parecido a alguien pero estaba tan confundida que no sabía donde tenia que ir solo suspiro y siguió caminando paso la calle tan concentrada en su mapa que no vio que provoco un accidente automovilístico ya que paso cuando era luz verde provocando un caos.

¿?: Demonios se que ando en Bellwood pero no se donde estará (Suspira) Como podre verlo si ni si quiera se donde voy que coraje

Seguía caminando hasta que sin darse cuenta pasa cerca de un chico de pelo castaño el cual la mira de reojo por unos momentos la avía confundido con alguien no presta atención y sigue su camino mientras la joven seguía hasta que se tropieza contra otra chica la cual cae al suelo confundida al ver era una chica similar a ella solo casi por su pelo ya que su pelo era como el de ella se levantan mientras la chica que atropello a Gwen estaba buscando las calles aun confundida eso llamo la atención de Gwen sobre todo el anillo que llevaba en su collar por que al verla la hizo sentir mal pero decidió dejar eso de lado y tratar de ayudar a esa chica.

Gwen: Disculpa si estas perdida puedo ayudarte me llamo Gwen si quieres te puedo ayudar

¿?: Eh disculpe es que ando algo confundida (Se disculpa haciendo una reverencia) Me llamo Wendy necesito algo de ayuda

Gwen: Mucho gusto Wendy vamos por acá hay una cafetería y te ayudare que dices

Wendy: (Sonríe) Muchas gracias si vamos cafetería ¡? Enserio vamos tengo algo de hambre llevo un día buscando a alguien (Le suena el estómago y se sonroja) Em vamos creo que mi estómago dice suficiente

Gwen sonrió y decidieron seguir asía la cafetería mientras se sentaba miraba a esa chica que seguía como tratando de saber dónde estaba por alguna razón a Gwen como si su aura le fuera familiar pero no entendía que estaba sucediendo pero decidió no tomarle importancia mientras que con Ben y Julie y la pequeña Bianca estaban en un parque la pequeña se avía quedado dormida tras haber corrido y estar jugando con Julie Ben por unos momentos se conmovió tras aquel hermoso paisaje era como si aquella chica fuera la madre de Bianca pero desecho esa idea debía mantenerse sereno y frio pero ver a su pequeña hija dormida en brazo de Julie pensó un poco como hubiera sido si el y Gwen hubieran tenido una niña o un niño pero desecho esa idea por un leve momento se sonrojo tanto por la idea de Julie y de Gwen debía ser fuerte debía ser frio pero ver a Julie lo asía pensar como hubiera sido entre ella y Gwen pero solo suspiro y vio a Julie con su cabeza recostada en su hombro

Julie: (Algo cansada) Ben de verdad lo siento por lo que paso un tiempo atrás yo…..yo (Comenzando a sollozar) D…de v...verdad l….lo

Ben: (Besa su frente interrumpiéndola) Ya te e perdonado Julie así que estate tranquila si (La abraza asiéndola sonrojar) Así que gracias por todo

Julie tenia los ojos abierto pero se abrazó levemente a Ben mientras unas lagrimas caían un poco de sus ojos las cuales Ben limpio Julie alzo la mirada mirando los ojos de Ben el cual asía lo mismo sin saber por qué poco a poco ambos se iban acercando mientras que Bianca dormía en el regazo de su padre sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos dos poco a poco ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro antes de que sus labios pudieran conectarse se escuchó un fuerte grito "BEN QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS ASIENDO" provocando que Julie y ben se separaran rápidamente para ver a una pelirroja furiosa y a su lado otra casi con el mismo color de pelo para encontrarse que ambas avían gritado aquel momento que Ben las vio sobre todo a la de los ojos celeste sintió algo enojo odio desprecio pero a la vez cariño alivio y algo de amor.

Bianca: (Se talla sus ojitos) Que sucede Papi quien grito (Ve frente de ella) Esa no es mi Mami eres tu

Wendy: (Ve a Bianca y se le cae una lagrima) Mi pequeña han pasado tanto tiempo sin verte mi bebita (Ve asía Ben y sonríe levemente) Cuanto tiempo sin verte mi amor

Ben: (No se da cuenta de las miradas de sorpresa de las otras dos) Ha pasado mucho tiempo Wendy demasiado diría yo aun recuerdo como nos conocimos

~~~~~~~~Recuerdo del pasado~~~~~~~~

Tras que Ben dejara su hogar y avía encadenado su corazón por la pérdida de su amor estaba con Azmuth todo era normal avía nuevas constelaciones nuevas nebulosas era hermoso pero de pronto una alarma llamo la atención de Ben y se acercó y vio que avía una nave al frente de ellos pero esta nave estaba como media destruida media por que aun se veía que estaba en funcionamiento y se notaba las naves de escape Azmuth trato de dar vuelta pero Ben no quiso su instinto le decía que tenia que ver si avía alguien atrapado aun.

Azmuth: Ben que haces ese no es nuestro destino por que vamos para haya

Ben: Debo ir a saber que hay alguien haya (Mueve su omnitrix) Es hora de ser héroe es el momento de Jetray

Tras transformarse fue asía aquella nave cuando buscaba una entrada escucho un grito de una joven y cuando vio era una joven anodita aquel momento que ben la vio era como si viera a su prima unos momentos se quedo mirándola estaba demasiado emocionado por ver a una anodita pero reacciono cuando la vio que estaba atascada así que rápidamente rompió el vidrio de la cabina principal y entro aquella anodita al ver a Ben convertido en Jetray se le pareció raro que alguien hubiera ido a salvarla pero no le tomo mucha importancia alguien la ayudaba cuando así fue ella salió de los escombro que se encontraba y poco a poco se levanto y se fue Ben quería detenerla pero no podía así que decidió saber si no avía mas alíen atrapados pero tras una buena búsqueda no quedaba nada ni nadie salió antes de que la nave explotara por completo cuando llego con Azmuth.

Azmuth: Ben no hagas algo así de nuevo puede ser peligroso

Ben: Disculpa es que sabes que no puedo detenerme cuando veo problemas (Suspira) Pero pude salvar a una anodita

Azmuth: Una anodita ¡? Que raro ellos no suelen estar por aquí abra sido casualidad sigamos (Frente al tablero de mando) Aun nos falta por llegar

Ben asintió sin saber que aquella anodita que avía ayudado estaba siguiéndolos pero con el paso del tiempo por decirlo así ella se estaba cansando así que decidió entrar en la nave cuando lo hizo la alarma sonó rápidamente el peli castaño fue a ver que estaba sucediendo pero cuando estaba buscando no encontró nada donde debía ser que estaba el intruso suspiro quizás habría sido un error y decidió ver los cuarto por si acaso al hacerlo noto que en su habitación estaba abierta tomo su omnitrix preparado para todo pero al entrar solo encontró a una anodita descansando en su cama tranquilamente al ver aquello ben se acercó a ella.

Ben: Oye despierta que estás haciendo aquí (Ve que solo se acomodó para seguir durmiendo) Oye te estoy hablando que estas haciendo aquí

Anodita: (Bosteza) Tengo sueño quiero seguir durmiendo necesito un descanso

Ben: Creo que te tendré que sacar a la fuerza entonces así que (Ve que alguien sostiene su mano) Que te sucede oye

Anodita: (Lo ve con tristeza) Disculpa es que ando cansada y hambrienta e estado sola mucho tiempo (Suelta la mano de Ben) Pero si debo irme lamento haberte causado problemas

Ben solo ve como se levanta para irse pero aquel momento ella siente una mano deteniéndola ve asía atrás y ve que era el pelo castaño deteniéndola ella no entendía nada y menos cuando el la llevo asía la parte de la cocina y le ofreció algo de comer ella asintió y tras algunos minutos Ben le dejo algo de comer ella le dio gracias y tras haber dejado el plato limpio sonrió y abrazo a Ben por haberle dado algo de comer el no esperaba eso solo le regreso el abrazo Azmuth fue en busca de ben al ver lo que sucedía decidió darte de retro cuando así fue tanto la anodita como el joven héroe se separaron mientras ella tomaba asiento.

Ben: Y dime que hace una anodita aquí en esta parte del universo además como te llamas yo me llamo ben

Anodita: Bueno yo me llamo Wendy y estaba en un crucero espacial pero nos perdimos y una ligera lluvia de meteoritos nos atrapo y bueno ya sabes el resto

Ben: Vaya que casualidad jeje yo vine para ver algo en la parte del universo

Wendy: (Juega con sus dedos) Em oye no te molestaría si los acompaño es que no tengo a donde ir ya (Baja la mirada) Claro si me deja a acompañarlo

Ben: (Le sonríe) Claro no seria una mala idea pero deberías no se cambiar de cuerpo

Wendy: Eso es verdad (Cambia su aspecto) Bueno usualmente uso este cuerpo no se te gusta

Aquel momento nuestro héroe se quedo sorprendido ya que ella parecía una especie de copia de su prima Gwen solo por sus ojos celeste y en vez de una falda usaba un jean de color negro resaltando mucho sus curvas sobre todo su camisa de color blanca y de franjas celestes su pelo estaba recogida como una cola de caballo era casi ver a su prima pero su cabello era como mas rojizo no sabía pero al verla lo hizo sentir mas feliz que nunca Wendy también lo noto y se sonrojo era la primera vez que alguien la quedaba mirando así y mas mirándola como si estuviera encantado ella era la primera vez que sentía algo así.

Ben: Te vez de verdad hermosa y como puedes usar tus poderes por completo

Wendy: (Sonrojada) No puedo mas o menos aun ando en entrenamiento usualmente uso mas este cuerpo en si

Ben: Pues te vez de verdad muy hermosa así si me dejas decirlo (Se sonroja) Muy linda

Wendy: (Baja la mirada avergonzada) Emmm muchas gracias por ese alago y dime que hacen ustedes aquí

En aquel momento ben le explica lo que el asía el omnitrix todas sus aventuras Wendy estaba fascinada con cada aventura del peli castaño pero notaba que evitaba hablar de alguien cuando le pregunto Ben le conto sobre su prima por unos momentos ella sintió como enojo pero decidió no decir nada y reconfortar a Ben con el paso del tiempo en otras palabras avía pasado ya medio año y ellos se volvían muy unidos incluso el héroe dejo olvidado a Gwen un año mas tarde ellos avían formado su relación era un día cualquiera estaban mirando un nuevo planeta pero este era como la tierra pero mucha vegetación ambos miraban todo mientras Azmuth se encargaba de las pruebas para ver si avía mas vida mientras que con Wendy y Ben ambos estaba divirtiéndose a las atrapadas en eso Wendy usa sus poderes para detener a nuestro héroe en eso ella se arroja a el y dan un giro ambos asiendo que ella quedando encima de el mientras que Ben miraba sus ojos celeste las risas pararon y un silencio apareció repentino para ellos.

Ben: Te ves hermosa sus ojos son muy bellos (Coloco su mano en su mejilla) Eres muy linda y bella

Wendy: (Se sonroja y ve con cariño a Ben) Gracias Ben tu también eres muy guapo de verdad y muy lindo

Ben: (Acaricia su mejilla) Te lo agradezco pero sabes yo quería preguntarte si (Lo sigue) Que sucede

Wendy: (Lo ve con cariño y retira su dedo) Se que me quieres decir y para que veas que hablo enserio (Besa los labios de Ben con mucho cariño) Te amo Ben acepto ser tu novia

~~~~~~~~Fin del recuerdo~~~~~~~~

Wendy: (Baja la mirada triste) Si Ben a pasado muchas cosas desde que nos separamos no te e olvidado por eso (Levanta la mirada y lo ve decidida) He regresado por una razón por ti y por mi Hija por que los amo

Ben: (Enojado) CALLATE! No digas tonterías se te olvido lo que paso acaso WENDY! (Asusto a Gwen y a Julie) Jamás olvidare lo que paso jamás

Wendy: (Se le caen algunas lágrimas) Por favor Ben crees que no e sufrido todo este tiempo (Saca un collar y se lo muestra) He estado pensándolos en ambos todo estos años BEN por favor déjame volver

Ben: (Su mirada es fría como el hielo) JAMÁS! DESDE AQUEL DÍA ME JURE JAMÁS VOLVER A CAER EN EL AMOR NUNA MAS (La veo con furia) NUNCA VOLVERE NUNCA MAS

Wendy se iba acercar pero ven se convirtió en XLR8 tomo a Bianca la cual estaba confundida por ver a su Mama y en ese momento Ben salió de ahí disparado sin decir nada mas mientras que Wendy cayo de rodillas mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos celestes por la mirada de incredulidad de Julie y Gwen pero Julie por unos momentos estaba feliz por haber casi logrado que ella y Ben casi se besaran si no fuera por la interrupción de ellas dos se hubieran besado ella se sonrojo al recordar aquel casi beso solo sonrió levemente mientras que con Gwen no entendía nada la chcia que estaba ayudando era nada mas ni nada menos que la esposa de Ben y Madre de Bianca pero ahora la pregunta es que sucedió entre ellos dos como para que su primo le dijera esas palabras mientras que con Ben avía llegado a su casa y regreso a su forma humana cargando a su pequeña la cual estaba confundida.

Ben: Disculpa princesa si te desperté con mis gritos (La deja en el sofá) Dime mi niña que quieres hacer

Bianca: (Le sonríe) Quiero comer tengo hambrita Papi además (Lo ve a los ojos) Y por que Mami estaba llorando Papá tu aun amas a Mama

Y nos quedamos aquí el próximo será Recordando un gran error la batalla comenzó!? Bueno espero que le haya gustado ahora hay tres chicas luchando por el corazón de Ben y sobre todo de ser la Madre de Bianca (menos por Wendy XP) ahora unas preguntas ¿Con quien ben debería quedarse? ¿Coloco algo de acción en el fic? ¿Mato a Kevin? Espero saber sus respuesta se cuidan bay, bay chicos se cuidan n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno me alegro que le gustara ahora colocare algunas escena que confundirá a Ben ahora las pregunta ¿Qué hizo Wendy para que Ben la odiara? ¿Gwen tendrá oportunidad con Ben? ¿Julie será la ganadora (no lo crean e.e)? ¿Ben aun siente algo por Wendy? Les invito a descubrirlo.

Capitulo 4 Recordando un gran error la batalla comenzó

Ben estaba sorprendido por las palabritas de su hija el solo acaricio su cabeza pero sabia que su pequeña no se quedaría así como así ella desearía saber qué es lo que sentía su papá por su mamá el sabría que no podrá seguir así como así solo la levanto y la abrazo mientras la cargaba asía el sofá en su casa cuando así fue ella seguía mirando a su Padre esperando la esperada respuesta Ben pensó un poco cuando llego a una repuesta decidió hablarle con la sinceridad a su pequeña hija.

Ben: Mira mi niña (Besa su cabeza) Tu Mama siempre la querré porque ella me dio lo más bello (Le hace cosquilla) Me dio a mi princesita a ti

Bianca: Ya veo que bien (Le sonríe con ternura) Además de eso Papi dime tú quieres a la señorita Julie y que sucede con la tía Gwen también la quieres

Ahora si Ben ya no sabría que pensar o decirle así a su hija era cierto que en su corazón aun cuando lo encadeno al verla de nuevo a ellas tres el jamás podría negar que no amaba a Gwen aun la amaba más que nada a Julie ahora con lo que paso puede sentir algo en su corazón de nuevo avía regresado sobre todo de ver a Wendy al verla pudo sentir como esas cadenas que encadeno ese amor por ella estaban rompiéndose poco a poco pero aun así tiene miedo de lo que entre ella y el pasaron cuando el decidió separarse de ella hace tanto años vio a su pequeña niña y decidió decirle la verdad.

Ben: MI niña si a cada una de ellas las quiero pero (La deja en el sofá) Tu quédate aquí mientras Papá te hace algo de comer mi bebita

Bianca: (Contenta) Si Papi mi tiene hambrita y mucha (Le sonríe felizmente) Me iré a cambiar Papi te veo lueguito

Ben: (La ve subir las escaleras) Que niña ahora el problema es (Cierra levemente sus ojos) Que tengo que hacer de que las amos las amos demonios deberé llamarlo

En eso el joven héroe tomo su celular y marcó a cierto número en algún lugar un teléfono sonó mientras un ser al escucharlo gruño se levantó movió su cuello de lado a lado tomo el teléfono y bien el numero suspiro ahora con más ganas desde que se conocieron de una forma algo complicado sabía que no le tocaría nada más que aceptar tras como quedaron en su primer encuentro solo se sentó en su cama para tomar el teléfono y aceptar la llamada.

¿?: Hola Ben cuanto tiempo que ha sucedido (Mueve su hombro) Como va la familia

Ben: Ya sabes aquí vivo aun (Escucha que le dicen: es mi frase) Ya tranquilo JeJe bueno veras recuerdas a Wendy

¿?: Si recordarla como olvidarla la madre de tu hija y la cual te (Escucha que no lo diga) Como olvidarla yo te hice el trabajo para saber dónde estaba ese idiota

Ben: Ha vuelto ese es mi problema regrese a mi hogar (Le dicen: QUE! Estás loco ella regreso hay sal de la tierra) Ya suficiente ahora el problema es (Suspira) Gwen y Julie quieren verme y yo (Traga saliva) Mi corazón está rompiendo sus cadenas

¿?: (Ve su teléfono y respira para gritar) TE HAS VUELTO ESTUPIDO BEN SABES CUANTO TIEMPO TE DEMORO PARA SOLO PODER SALIR ADELANTE CON LO DE TU EX ESPOSA BEN

Ben: Ya se por eso te llamo necesitamos vernos (Ve el reloj) Nos veremos mañana al medio día dejare a Bianca o la llevo para que vea a tu hija

¿?: No es mala idea llegare a la tierra pronto de mi hija también quiere verla (Sonríe para levantarse) Mañana a las dos de la tarde en el parque de tu cuidad nos vemos ben

Cuelga el teléfono para dejar el teléfono a un lado y tomar su camisa colocarse e ir asía el tablero de mando mientras colocaba coordenadas asía la tierra sin saber una chica entro en la cabina de mando era una chica de unos 13 años de edad de pelo dorado la que entro llamando la atención del que pilotaba la nave que era un joven de pelo negro ojo café oscuro cuando noto la presencia de la chica no dijo nada ni se volvió pero ella llevaba algo en sus manos y salió corriendo asía el joven iba atacarlo pero en aquel momento el pelo negro se movió rápidamente tomando la mano de la chica en un giro dejándola con sus arma asía su cuello y sus manos en forma de X por parte de él.

¿?: Aun no podrás sorprenderme hija mía así que (La deja mientras le acaricia la cabeza) Prepárate veras a Bianca mañana

Chica: Enserio? Papá la veré que divertido al fin (Muy contenta) Será divertido ver a Bianca otra vez voy a preparar mis juguetes

¿?: (La ve irse y sonríe) 13 años y aún es una niña luego de (Se queda callado unos momentos) NO sea como sea estoy para cuidar de mi hija y nadie (Ve el tablero de nuevo) Te apartara de mi como hace tantos años jamás

El joven sigue su camino mientras tanto en la tierra Gwen avía llevado a Wendy asía su casa con ayuda de Julie ya que ella se avía desmayado cuando Ben se fue al poco rato ella avía caído desmayada ahora el problema era que se despertara mientras tanto Gwen miraba con una mirada a Julie era diciéndole "date por muerta" eso no pasó desapercibido por la joven la cual miraba confundida a Gwen pero antes de preguntar escucharon una especie de queja y era Wendy estaba despertando cuando se levanta su mirada era de miedo de decepción ella sentía tristeza por perder algo que era de ella antes.

Gwen: Estas bien dinos que sucede entonces tú conoces a Ben (Wendy la ve raro) Él es mi primo

Julie: Y Ben es mi ex novio estábamos saliendo un tiempo atrás el mismo tiempo que el lleva fuera de la tierra cuando terminamos

Wendy: (Las ve sorprendidas) Si se quiénes son el me conto cuando nos conocimos además (Ve a Gwen) Quieren saber cómo fue que termino mi relación

Ellas asiente y Wendy supo que era el momento de decir la verdad el peor error que ella cometió se recogió de sus piernas mientras trataba de pensar bien las cosas era algo delicado lo que iba a contar ella sabía que lo que contaría era algo que nadie podría perdonarle nadie ni ella podría perdonarse gracias a ese error que cometió perdió a Ben a su hija a su familia por una estupidez que los años que ella ha pensado eso fue una estupidez eso fue solamente cuando tenía lo más hermoso lo perdió suspiro y las miro decidida a decirle su historia.

Wendy: Les diré como fue que mi pecado me separo de mi familia (Ve el suelo con pena) Pero antes de que me juzguen escúchenme de acuerdo (Ve que asiente) Toco comenzó hace mucho tiempo.

*********Recuerdo de un pecado*********

Avían pasado en si un año desde que ben y yo nos aviamos conocido y 6 meses en que nos convertimos en novios para mí era lo más maravilloso de mi vida nunca avía conocido a un chico así de maravilloso como él y único cuando llevábamos los seis meses comenzaron a llegarme dolores mareo antojos no sabía que sucedía hasta que Azmuth se encargó de revisarme y me enteré entonces que estaba embarazada casi se me da un infarto de la alegría abrace a Ben con todo mi cariño aviamos unidos nuestras almas dando así el nacimiento de una nueva alma una nueva vida.

Ben: Vaya seré Papa no me puedo creerlo (Alzando a Wendy y dando una vuelta) Que alegría no lo piensas así

Wendy: Claro que si mi amor (Lo besa con amor y cariño mientras lo abraza) Que alegría que seremos padre mi vida

Azmuth: (Sonríe a ver a ben de nuevo feliz) Deben tener cuidado de ahora en adelante yo estaré pendiente de la gestión de su bebe

Ben y yo asentimos éramos felices los primeros meses fue algo mal para mi solía tener más hambre y enojarme por cualquier cosa hasta que Ben tenía que huir por decirlo así cuando cumplí tres meses me di cuenta que aviamos llegado a un lugar nuevo y avía una especie de alienes diferentes peor ese día mi querido Ben me tenía preparado algo cuando me tome un baño y miraba mi vientre de tres meses lo acariciaba con cuidado cuando me iba a vestir avía un atuendo pero no cualquiera era uno de bodas me quede perpleja pero decidí ponérmelo me quedaba hermoso me miraba en el espejo.

Wendy: Será que acaso Ben y yo (Se sonroja) Debo saberlo ahora será mejor que salga

Cuando decidí salir con el traje de novia al salir avía un altar hermoso y frente a él estaba Ben con un muy bien en ese traje negro cuando llegue el tomo mi mano no podía creerlo era una ceremonia era lo más bello que me avía sucedido en mi vida (No soy bueno en cosas así e.e) ambos nos acercamos estaba Tetrax un alíen hecho de cristal lo avía conocido por parte de Ben por una transmisión y también a un joven de pelo negro lo recordaba estaba con una pequeña de unos tres años eso le pude calcular a ella tenía sus ojos de un color café claro se me pareció raro no ver a su Madre pero no le tome importancia estaba en el momento más feliz de mi vida cuando llegue al altar tome la mano de Ben y junto a la mía miramos a Azmuth.

Azmuth: Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en sagrado matrimonio a estos dos jóvenes (Mirando a Ben y a Wendy) Para que compartan sus vidas juntos Ben Wendy

Wendy: Ben desde que supe de ti no pude dejar de pensar en ti (Entrelazando su mano con la de él) Y jamás dejare de amarte como te amo mi amor (Colocando un anillo en su dedo) Y quiero que seas mi pareja mi esposo

Ben: (La ve con amor y cariño) Yo Wendy cuando te conocí me apareciste a alguien especial pero con he tiempo aprendí que eras mejor y más cálida (Coloca un anillo en su dedo y acaricia su mano entrelazada) Y he podido abrir mi corazón a un nuevo amor a ti te amo y te amare siempre y te pido que seas mi amada esposa

Azmuth: Por el poder que me ha sido concedido y como nadie se opondrá a su casamiento (Nadie dice nada ni nada) Los declaro marido mujer ya puedes besar a la novia

Pero esa vez él no me beso fui yo quien me arroje a él para besarlo y así fue delicioso como el me correspondió me tomo en brazos y me llevo a nuestro cuarto cuando así fue esa fue una gran y deliciosa noche como el me tomo y me poseyó como la primera vez (Sin darse cuenta de la mirada de muerte de Julie y Gwen) todo era lo más hermoso para mí ya que él estaba a mi lado siempre cada día él trabajaba con Azmuth ayudando lo con aquella muestra de ADN de nuevos alíen los cuales se veían feroces pero Ben siempre pudo lograrlo cada día que él llegaba tarde él tenía tiempo para besar mi vientre acariciarlo y decirlo que me amaba los meses iban pasando y mi vientre iba creciendo cada vez más y más yo estaba emocionada cuando el llego me abrazo y beso mi vientre mientras me miraba con mucho amor.

Ben: Dime querida como a estado la bebe de seguro que inquieta (Acaricia su vientre) Espero que se haya portado bien

Wendy: (Coloca su mano encima de la de Ben) En realidad ha estado algo inquiera pero al llegar tú se ha calmado tranquilamente mi amor

Ben: Hay que niña aun no nace y que problemas causa no (Besa su vientre y lo acaricia) Dime que nombre le pondremos a la bebe

Wendy: (Coloca su mano en la mejilla) Estaba pensando en un nombre pero sabes (besa sus labios con mucho amor) Pensaba en ponerle Bianca que dices

Mi amado Ben acepto y beso con amor como yo le correspondí a él y cada acaricia cada movimiento de nuestros labios nos dio paso a algo más que caricias más que besos dio paso al placer y así fue el me hizo el amor aun en estado de gestación lo cual no me molesto para nada molesto fue lo más excitante para mí (No puedo relatar eso XD) cuando terminamos de aquel tan suculento acto de amor entre un esposo y su mujer fue lo mejor para ambos ya era muy de noche cuando me desperté mire a Ben que estaba a mi lado acariciando mi vientre donde nuestra pequeña vida estaba creciendo bese sus labios y me acurruque más a él no más.

Wendy: Buenas noches mi amado Ben (Lo ve dormido y sonríe) Cuanto te amo mi amor (Cerrando sus ojos levemente) Siempre te estaré amando querido mío

Pero no pudo ser así unos meses más tarde dio a luz a nuestra pequeña bebe la cual era una niña muy alegre tenía los ojos verde como su padre algo que me enterneció todo nos iba bien tanto para mí como para Ben mientras observábamos la nueva extensión del universo descubrimos algunas cosas muchas especies yo descubrí que avía un planeta lleno de flores tenía un gran ecosistema el único problema era la especie de seres que Vivian hay ya que era una especie de seres con alas blancas (Si aquí hay ángeles XP) tenían un gran sentido de la comunicación y de inteligencia pero cuando llego un amigo de Ben bueno las cosas no fueron buena tuvimos que huir de hay prácticamente nuestra bebe tenía unos meses de nacida yo la miraba crecer la alimentaba y miraba como mi esposo la arrullaba mucho era algo que nos llenaba a ambos de ternura era una pequeña nuestra pequeña.

Ben: (Dejándola en su cuna) Que ternura es no es así amor (La ve dormidita) Me pregunto cómo nos ira ahora en adelante

Wendy: (Lo abraza por la espada) Nos ira bien amor mío solo estate tranquilo si (Besa sus labios) Sé que nos ira mejor para todos para nuestra familia eso lo se

Ben: (Se da la vuelta y la besa con amor) Te amo Wendy y siempre lo are por ahora será mejor dormir un poco (La levanta y la besa su cuello) O quizás haremos algo mejor

Wendy: (Excitada y muerde su labio) Mi amor no seas así sabes cómo me pongo cuando me haces eso (Siente los beso en su cuello y luego lamida) Olvídalo nada de dormir vamos

Y así fue como esa noche nos volvimos unos salvaje esa noche olvide cuantas veces me corrí de placer o cuantas cosas hicimos (No se daba cuenta de la mirada de muerte de las otras dos) fue lo mejor de mi vida en realidad era la única cosa que podía pensar o sentir estaba más que feliz desde que lo conocí pero en cada felicidad hay un error avían pasado apenas un año desde que di a luz de mi pequeña aviamos llegado a otra nueva extensión o mejor dicho planeta no sabía que alguien estaba huyendo de la policía que avía huido cuando así fue cuando llegamos yo estaba descansando de un día largo miraba mi libro de la fauna que mostraba cada muestra de los lugares que avía visitado sin saber que en el planeta estaba llegando un ser que no conocía muy parecido a ben pero eso lo descubriría después con todo el dolor de mi corazón yo seguía durmiendo cuando se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

Wendy: (Medio dormida) Querido ya llegaste vaya tan rápido la bebe debe estar jugando no (Se talla los ojos) Porque no nos damos un ratito solos tu y yo

Sin saber que así fue como condene mi propia felicidad mi matrimonio mi familia sin saber que el que me estaba poseyendo era un idiota que se llamaba Albedo yo no sabía que Ben estaba viendo todo lo que paso no sé cómo ese idiota entro y menos como fue capaz de tener las agallas para tocarme pero cuando el término a fuera de mi la luz fue encendida y al ver a Ben que grito "QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE AQUÍ WENDY MALDITA SEAS TU ALBEDO" no entendía que sucedía miro asía el que estaba al frente de mí solo sonreía para convertirse en alíen y salir de ahí huyendo estaba preocupada mire a Ben el cual solo me miro con dolor decepción odio no podía entender que avía sucedido no entendía.

Wendy: B…ben yo mi a…amor espera esto no es lo que parece por favor (Llorando amargamente al ver la mirada de Ben) Te juro que jamás te engallaría mi amor por favor créeme

Ben: (Se saca el anillo de su mano y ve a Wendy) Yo no sé qué pensar lo lamento Wendy yo (Aprieta sus manos con fuerza) NO SERÉ EL TONTO NO MAS ENGALLO SE TERMINO PARA SIEMPRE

Mi corazón fue roto aquellas palabras trate de levantarme para acercarme a el pero solo recibí una cachetada de parte de Ben el cual solo se marchó me levante mire mi cuerpo me daba asco me duche rápidamente no podía ser así no podía cuando logre vestirme Salí en busca de ben pero al salir no avía nadie no estaba ni él ni mi Hija cuando vi a Azmuth le pregunte con lágrimas en mis ojos el solo me dijo que se avía marchado Salí en su búsqueda pero al final el se avía ido llevándose a mi hija y con el mi felicidad que era el y solo el junto a nuestra hija caí al suelo llorando no podía creerlo no podía estaba destrozada que podía hacer el no me creería pase en busca con Tetrax en busca de mi familia de mi esposo y de mi hija pero no importara donde buscara no podría encontrarlo Azmuth no me dijo no podía cada noche yo lloraba amargamente miraba solo el espacio el cual me pareció hermoso junto a Ben ahora solo me parecía vacío sin valor sin nada porque no estaba junto a mi esposo y mi hija.

Wendy: (Llorando amargamente) Ben mi amor por favor cree en mi por favor no lo hizo a propósito por favor (Golpea con sus manos la cama) POR FAVOR CRÉEME YO SOLO TENGO UN AMOR ESE ERES TU BEN POR FAVOR CRÉEME MI AMOR

Pase cada noche cada día triste por la pérdida de la persona más importante en mi vida con el paso del tiempo solo tenía de ellos un solo recuerdo un collar que Ben me avía hecho donde estábamos nosotros yo el y nuestra hija asía un lado mi corazón se entristecía por aquello deseaba acabar con la vida de ese desgraciado que me deshonro de la peor forma a mi a mi familia y el amor que le jure y que es real a mi marido cada noche recordaba las caricias de Ben ahora entendía que cuando ese infame hizo esa asquerosidad yo no sentí nada ahora me maldecía por no haberme percatado de ellos solo lloraba cada noche cada día no podía dejar de llorar como podría.

Wendy: Ben Bianca mi niña mi amor donde estarán por favor (Ve el collar con mucho dolor que se le caen unas lágrimas) No importa lo que deba hacer volveré con ustedes mis amores (Ve la foto donde Ben sonríe) Prometo por mi vida que are que me escuches (Besa la foto con amor y la abraza asía ella) Te amo mi amor siempre lo are

/Fin del mal recuerdo/

Tanto Julie como Gwen no sabía que decir hasta hay albedo interfería si era así porque lo hizo porque además como supo que Ben estaba en esa parte que abra sucedido con albedo Ben lo abran encontrado como abra terminado todo pero lo que si notaron era las palabras de Wendy en ninguna de esas palabras avía mentira solo sinceridad dolor cuando llego a esa parte ellas ahora comprendía que Ben no sabía la verdad solo estaba dolido por aquello no sabía la verdad solo sentía dolor en su corazón pero antes de que pudiera decir algo escucharon a Wendy llamarlas cuando así fue notaron la mirada de seriedad de Wendy.

Gwen: Oye porque nos vez así que sucede no tiene sentido (Confundida) Porque nos ves como si fuera una declaración de guerra

Julie: (La ve con una ceja alzada) Sí que sucede porque nos vez como si fuéramos tus enemigas que tienes nos podrías decir

Wendy: No se hagan las locas conmigo se bien que ambas lo aman (Ve la cara de sorpresa de ellas) Me di cuenta desde que te vi Gwen y a ti por lo que casi haces

Gwen: Q…que estas mal él es mi primo como podría yo amarlo es mi primo (Sonríe nerviosamente y algo asustada) No tiene sentido lo que dices

Wendy: No te hagas el me conto el me mostro una foto de ti (Ve que Gwen se pone nerviosa) Sé que aún lo amas tu mirada me lo dice y tu

Julie: (La interrumpe) Que me vas a decir que si aún lo amo y demasiado (La ve desafiante) No soy como Gwen y nunca lo seré yo si luchare por el

Wendy: No iba a decir eso tu mirada se nota soledad decepción has tenido unos años horrible (Julie abre su ojos en par en par) Por eso deseas volver el único momento que te sentiste amada fue con el pero déjenme decirle (Las ve decidida y enojada) Yo no me rendiré nunca amo a Ben y a mi hija no me pienso rendir

Gwen: (Se levanta exaltada) No creas que yo tampoco si ya sabes lo mío con Ben entonces no debo estar ocultándome (La ve a ambas decidida) Yo no pienso renunciar al amor de Ben ahora que volvió nunca lo are

Wendy/Julie/Gwen: La batalla apenas ha comenzado no me pienso rendir por nada del mundo (Se ven entre si decididas) Así que no dejare el camino libre nunca

Ambas se miraban con una gran decepción provocando en un castaño que estaba comiendo junto a su pecha cierto escalofrió por alguna razón algo en su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que saliera huyendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera o se lamentaría solo respiro un poco más calmado mientras evita tener esas cosas en su mente pero no ayudaba en muchos pero ver a su pequeña hija le calmo y cuando ella termino de comer comenzó a correr Ben a verla la tomo en brazos aun cuando ella se negaba sabía lo que le tocaba y no era una de las niñas que le gustara aquello.

Ben: (La sujeta con fuerza) Bien Bianca no me vengas con berrinche te vas a dar un baño quieres (La ve que se mueve más rápido) Ya tranquila

Bianca: No quiero Papa no quiero (Trata de zafarse pero no puede) No déjame no Papi por favor no quiero

Ben: Te bañas o no veras Amelia mañana (Bianca al escuchar eso se mete) Vez no era difícil o si te quiero bien bañadita mi niña si (Sale del cuarto de baño) Vamos bien bañada si

Y nos quedamos aquí en el próximo será La llegada de un conocido el comienzo de una misión!? Ahora las preguntas ¿Quién será ese conocido de Ben? ¿Qué le abra pasado a albedo (Ya en el próximo sabrán XP)? ¿Cuál de ellas ganaran? Les invito a descubrirlo en el próximo capítulo se cuidan bay, bay n.n


	5. Chapter 5

Nota: lamento mi demora chicos la cosa es que e estado con un monto de trabajo me cambiaba de casa lo del interned que recién ayer me llego aparte de eso una ruptura peleas con conocidos con la familia la mudanza de nuevo y muchas otras cosas y no crean seguiré con mi fic hasta las ultimas consecuencias.

Disculpen la demora e estado ocupado e.e en el anterior nos dimos cuenta de algunas cosas ahora las preguntas XD ¿Quién será ese conocido de Ben? ¿Qué abra sucedido a albedo? ¿Cuál de las chicas ganara? Les invito a descubrirlo.

Capítulo 5 La llegada de un conocido el comienzo de una nueva misión

Un nuevo día se asomaba por la cuidad donde vivía el héroe más grande de todos Ben diez el cual estaba arreglando todo para su encuentro con un viejo conocido el cual era algo extraño pero su hija estaba feliz por ver a su vieja amiga la cual era la hija del amigo de Ben el cual se conocieron en formas algo raras sin saber que en una casa de enfrente de la de el al lado de la casa de sus padres avía una chica de pelo medio rojizo y de ojos celeste esta era Wendy la cual tras haber declarado guerra contra Julie y Gwen decidió que era tiempo de vigilar a su familia mientras que Julie como no vivía tan lejos podría hacerlo Gwen siempre estaba al pendiente de todo eso en realidad sin saber que ese día llegaría alguien conocido de Ben asía la tierra.

¿?: Estaremos cerca por ahora me pregunto como le abra ido Ben (Suspira mientras comienza a recordar algunas cosas) Si que a sucedido cosas rara desde ese incidente vaya bueno

Y siguió su camino mientras tanto Ben estaba haciendo la tarea mas difícil era que su hija se pusiera un lindo y bonito vestido rosado a ella no le gustaba ese color pero el quería que se lo pusiera pero ella se negó hasta lo último Ben siempre ha tenido problemas lo mas normal en un padre con una pequeña pero al verla era la misma imagen que su Ex mujer de nuevo pudo sentir como aquellas cadenas que tenia su corazón estaban comenzando a quebrarse una tras una sacudió la cabeza para pensar en otra cosa pero al verla esos ojos de ternura de su pequeña le recordaron hace diez años atrás a su prima cuando eran jóvenes esa mirad llena de cariño de amor que de pronto una de sus cadenas se quebró en mi pedazo trato de tener su mente en otra cosa pero por igual recordó a Julie cuando salían esa sonrisa ese cariño lo divertida que era que otra de las cadenas paso lo mismo quebrándose en su totalidad.

Bianca: (Toma el brazo de su Padre) Papi esta bien me pondré el vestido pero eso si quiero comer algo rico (Mirándolo con ternura) Quiero mis hot key (no se como se dice e.e) que dices Papi

Ben: Hay eres una diablilla esta bien solo por esta vez vamos (Toma el vestido y se lo da) Tu te lo pones y yo iré a prepararse la comía que dices

Bianca: (Toma el vestido felizmente) Si Papi podre ver a mi amiga de nuevo que alegría entonces (Se va corriendo asía su cuarto contenta) Me pondré el vestido Papi

Ben: (Sonríe al verla así felizmente) Que niña se parece mucho a mi como a su (Se le hace un nudo en la garganta pero tose levemente) Como su Madre será mejor que me encargue rápido si no se va enojar

Y así fue se levanto saco todo lo necesario mientras preparaba la comida no se avía percatado que fuera de su casa avía un grupo de chicas conformado por Julie Gwen y Wendy las cuales se miraban furiosamente las cosas no avían resultado nada bien para ellas cada una deseaba ver a Ben y las tres tuvieron el mismo pensamiento Gwen estaba mirando a ambas furiosa y recibía la misma mirada de ellas dos avía llegado el momento para enfrentarse entre si por decirlo así pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo se escucho a Ben que llamaba a su pequeña a comer las tres miraron asía donde estaba aquella voz Wendy al ver a su pequeña no pudo evitar caer una lagrima ella extrañaba a su familia pero como podía volver si su pareja aun pensaba algo que no era Gwen miraba a Ben con cariño y amor como cuando aquella noche ambos se volvieron un solo ser ella se imagino siendo ella la Madre de Bianca ahora entendía que avía perdido algo hermoso por dejarse llevar por su miedo Julie pensaba casi lo mismo que Gwen solo estaba preocupada ella avía estado años atrás en relaciones fallida tenia miedo pero ella muy en el fondo sabia que Ben jamás la lastimaría como lo hicieron aquellos bastardo que se burlaron de ella.

Julie: Como veo todas pensamos casi lo mismo no es así (Ve a sus enemigas pero con una mirada diferente) Tanto ustedes como yo hemos cometidos errores en esta vida

Wendy: No cometí un error solo alguien me fallo pensé algo y ya saben mi historia (Coloca su mano en su pecho mirando el suelo) Solo deseo volver con el es todo lo que pido

Gwen: (Suspira y cierra sus ojos) No eres la única todas tenemos un pensamiento y es volver con el no es así pero esa decisión la tomara el no nosotras

Ambas asintieron era cierto ellas aun cuando deseaba luchar por el amor de Ben tenían que darse cuenta que cada una de ellas cometió un error tras otro tenia que dejar claro algunas cosas entre ellas pero mas que claro era que Ben escogería con quien quedarse y ser una familia unida el tiempo pasaba y avía llegado sin darse cuenta ninguno de ellos la hora del encuentro con un amigo de Ben el al darse cuenta la hora tomo a su pequeña salió de su casa al ver a las chicas que se sorprendió al verlo el solo le saludo con la mano y una sonrisa tierna en sus labios asiéndolas derretir pero cuando el se fue se dieron cuenta de algo donde iba Ben las tres decidieron seguirlo pero de una forma no tan convincente.

Gwen: Saben yo debo irme Kevin debe estar esperándome (Sonriéndole disimuladamente) Así que yo me tengo que ir nos veremos

Julie: YO por igual debo darle de comer a mi mascota de seguro ya tendrá hasta hambre (Mirando su reloj) Bueno nos veremos entonces

Wendy: Por mi parte me iré a ver unos mapa aun sigo confundiéndome con las calles (Suspira) Ya cause dos accidente mas adiós entonces

Tres se miraron y comenzaron a irse por otras direcciones pero cuando ninguna de las otras estaba en su zona de visión comenzaron a correr asía donde fue Ben por caminos diferente necesitaban saber que iba hacer el si se vería con alguien mas mientras tanto en un parque cerca una nave estaba descendiendo cuando lo hizo la gente miraban confundida y aterrado la nave pero cuando vieron a Ben 10 se calmaron pero fue mas confuso que estaba mirando su reloj y de la nave se abrió dejando ver a una joven de pelo dorado que no aparentaba mas de 13 años de edad lo que llamo la atención era su acompañante un joven como de unos 17 años le calculaban pero eso era lo mas raro que sucedía el joven tenia un traje normal una camisa negra con un símbolo de un dragón en su espalda una venda en su mano derecha mientras un yin de color azul subido zapatos negros por igual y llevaba unas gafas pero lo extraño de el era su especie de chaleco que era bien largo y de color negro y mas raro era un arma extraña detrás de su espalda filosa la chica era una chica de pelo dorado de 13 años llevaba un yin de color negro su camisa se dejaba ver un dragón negro de fondo su camisa era blanca mientras llevaba un collar con dos dragones y un corazón en el centro se notaba muy contenta por alguna razón parecía infantil.

Ben: Al fin llegan oye Jhon si que das lata (Deja a su pequeña en el suelo) Ve Bianca ve a jugar con Amelia

El joven con el nombre de Jhon se acerca a Ben y se saludan de lo mas normal mientras que Bianca se fue a jugar con la chica llamada Amelia ambas comenzaron a llevarse de maravillas comenzaron a jugar con muñecas como si fuera aquella chica de nueve años las personas la miraban muy rara pero al hacerlo sentía la mirada de alguien que estaba dispuesto a asesinarlos si seguían mirándola de la misma forma todos dejaron de verla por alguna razón sentía que sus cuellos serian cortados tan fácilmente si se les ocurrirá seguir mirando a aquella chica mientras tanto Ben y Jhon se sentaron en unas banca donde podrían ver a las pequeñas pero una pregunta rondaba la mente de Ben desde hace mucho tiempo.

Jhon: Quieres saber como fue que mate a Albedo no es verdad (Mirando Amelia) O de por que mi hija tiene 13 años y yo aparento 17 no es así Ben

Ben: A veces me pregunto como demonios sabes lo que uno piensa Jhon (Lo ve desconsertado) Dime si ya sabes me puedes responder

Jhon: La de mi hija es fácil soy parte de un alíen tu ya lo conociste de un dragón no envejecemos como los demás así que tengo como 23 años realmente por decirlo así (Ve a su pequeña hija y sonríe) Tuve Amelia ya cuando era mas joven pero aun con mi edad no lo aparento

Ben: (Mas que confundido) Ya me perdí me podrías repetirlo y esta vez que sea en español no lo crees así

Jhon: JeJe disculpa cuando tenia yo 13 años en años humanos pero en alíen tenia yo 26 años me case y Amelia vino cuando yo tenia 28 cuando nació ella y luego de eso 13 años en años humanos como quiera yo tengo 39 años pero aparento de 17 (Sonríe divertido) Las cualidades de un dragón

Ben: Bueno ahora tiene mas sentido y dime que le hiciste a Albedo nunca e sabido de el de nuevo además lo recuerdas

Jhon: Como olvidar como fue que nos conocimos no es así (Ve el cielo y sonríe) De verdad que fue gracioso para mi

*********Recuerdo de como se conocieron*********

Ben avía llegado al nuevo lugar junto con Wendy pero ella decidió quedarse por su seguridad mientras Ben y Azmuth investigaban una nave estaba descendiendo por un mal funcionamiento cuando descendió se podía ver a un joven con una pequeña a su lado de no mas de dos años de edad la cual comenzó a correr divertida mientras el joven le decía que no se alejara de la zona la niña no le escucho y comenzó a correr divertida por el nuevo lugar comenzó a explorarlo lo normal en un niño cuando llega a un nuevo lugar mientras que el joven estaba verificando las fallas de su nave era normal que las cosas estuvieran mal desde que el salió de su planeta tuvo que haberse dado cuenta pero tuvo que hacerlo por muchos motivos.

Jhon: Bueno cálmate Jhon lo que hiciste fue por proteger a tu hija y tu lo sabes (Mientras tecleaba en un tablero) Las cosas estarán mas fáciles pronto pero ahora que recuerdo (Avía demasiado tranquilidad) Por que hay demasiado silencio si se trata de mi hija no hubiera este silencio (Se da la vuelta para encontrarse que la pequeña no estaba) AMELIA!

La pequeña niña con el nombre de Amelia estaba corriendo por el lugar sin darse cuenta que se avía alejado demasiado de donde estaba su padre cuando corría se tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo y al alzar su mirada avía una criatura grande sus ojos eran rojo como la sangre además de eso su cola tenia tres filosas puntas como sus garras y sus dientes eran como de un tigre diente de sables pero las punta de su cuerpo demostraba que tan aterrador puede ser la pequeña pego un fuerte grito al ver a ese ser pero aquella criatura al ver a la pequeña indefensa y como temblaba abrió sus fauces para devorarla pero de pronto algo lo golpeo era 4 brazo avía sido Ben que avía escuchado un fuerte rito y corrió al ver a una pequeña temblando casi al punto de ser devorada por esa criatura la cual salió huyendo.

Ben: Por poco de verdad que hace una pequeña como tu aquí sola (Ve que aun tiembla) Vamos no te are nada ven te voy ayudar

Pero antes de poder ayudarla se escucho un fuerte rugido cuando alzo la mirada frente a el estaba un joven de pelo negro el cual con una patada envió a Ben lejos de la pequeña la cual estaba aun temblando Ben al levantarse solo vio al joven de nuevo el cual llevaba una arma muy diferente pero antes de poder decir algo el joven salió disparado asía el Ben tuvo que tratar de detenerlo pero se movía demasiado ágil para alguien como ese chico cuando al fin pudo capturar al chico fue su error ya que con sus pies le dio en la cara a Ben cuando así fue tomo su cara para estrellarla contra el suelo con mucha fuerza Ben perdió su transformación cuando así fue solo sintió algo filoso en su cuello.

Jhon: Como te atreves hacer llorar a mi hija esto lo vas a pagar con tu sangre (En su mirada solo hay algo muerte) Di tus ultimas palabras

Azmuth: Por que mejor no me dejas explicarte como son las cosas con esto (Muestra un video de lo que avía sucedido) Así que sin el tu hija no hubiera sobrevivido

El joven Jhon solo suspiro y retiro su arma del cuello de Ben el cual pudo ver su vida alrededor de si mismo en los segundos que casi su cabeza era separada de su cuerpo se levanto para ver al joven como tomaba a la pequeña la cual se aferro a el por el miedo que sentía mientras lloraba y el pelo negro trataba de consolarla mientras Ben se acerco a ellos con cuidado por si acaso ya que no se podía confiar en alguien que casi trata de matarlo así como así en poco tiempo pero se percato de algo aquel chico era joven que sucedía como tenia a una niña de esa edad que sucedía antes de que pudiera decir algo.

Jhon: Me llamo Jhon y esta pequeña es mi hija (La niña no quería dejarse ver) Se llama Amelia lamento casi haberte matado

Ben: No pasa nada realmente me llamo Ben mucho gusto y es comprensible que quieras protegerla como llegaron aquí

Jhon: Digamos larga historia pero podemos hablarla y créeme que te vas a sorprender (Mientras se acercaba a Ben) Por algunas cosas veras todo comenzó hace como unos 5 años cuando conocí a quien seria la Madre de mi hija veras en ese tiempo yo

***********Fin del recuerdo************

Ben se rio pero paso su mano por su cuello si no fuera por Azmuth Ben no hubiera sobrevivido a la ira de ese joven y peligroso padre mientras tanto Jhon se preguntaba que tenia que hacer ahora veía a su hija jugar como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo para ella pero para el estaba un poco preocupado pero decidió que si su hija era feliz siendo como niña pequeña el entendería después de todo el sabe por qué ella es así y el comprende y a aceptado que sea así mientras ellos hablaban no se avían dado cuenta que tres chicas los miraban a ambos con mucha facilidad entre la multitud y ellas disimuladamente escondidas sin comprender por qué ellos estaban tan raros sobre todo Ben que le sucedía pero mientras que el joven castaño pensaba que hacer decidió algo que quizás le traería unos problemas como nunca.

Ben: Bueno Jhon te tengo una nueva misión es algo loca descabellada y posiblemente mueras en el proceso (Lo ve a el ahora) Por eso necesito tu ayuda

Jhon: Otra de muerte ¿? Enserio será mas divertida que con Albedo créeme esa me dio hasta sueño

Ben: Si necesito que trates de seducir a mis Ex a ver si de verdad me quieren (Con una mirada seria) Necesito saber si es verdad que me aman

Jhon: ESTAS LOCO PREFIERO ENFRENTARME A UN EJERCITO DE MI PROPIA RAZA ANTES DE IR HACER ESO NO SABES QUE CON UNA MUJER NO SE JUEGA

Ben: (Sorprendido por el miedo de su amigo) No me digas que le tienes miedo a unas chicas además sabes he pensado últimamente (Ve el cielo) Me gustaría volver con alguna de ellas y no se como

Jhon: Si es normal me paso con la Madre de mi hija pero no fue así (Avía tristeza en su mirada) Pero bueno te ayudare pero si no sobrevivo mi hija queda a tu cuidado y créeme ella si te matara Ben

El joven Tennyson trago grueso al escuchar eso mientras tanto las cosas iban bien pero por otro lado estaba un joven de pelo negro arreglando su auto este era Kevin el cual estaba feliz de tener un taller y de tener a Gwen como novia ahora venia lo mejor de su vida pedirle matrimonio avía pasado diez años desde entonces que viven juntos y entendió y comprendió que era la chica que deseaba como esposa y ahora estaría mas que seguro de eso solo necesitaba ir a comprar el anillo de boda y arreglar las demás cosas pero una joven de pelo café estaba caminando asía el taller de Kevin el cual sintió una presencia algo que lo perturbaba cuando se dio la vuelta cuando lo hace hay una chica frente a el pero aquella mirada esos ojos de color dorado casi lo hace atragantarse con el aire era una chica de no mas de 19 años de edad tenia una blusa de color roja con filos blancos y un pantalón hasta sus rodillas y un collar con la forma de dos alas y un corazón en el medio mientras su pelo era lacio y alargado hasta su espalda y era de color dorado por igual.

Chica: Tu eres Kevin Levin no es verdad (Ve que asiente) Que bien necesito que me hagas un favor te pagare muy bien

Kevin: Favor ¿? Y tu quien eres o es mas como me conoces y que quieres de mi

Chica: Mi nombre no importa solo se de ti por algunos contactos además de eso (Se relame los labios) Te pagare bien necesito que me traigas a esta chica (Le da una foto) Y si me la traes serás recompensado

Kevin: (Ve a una niña de 13 años) Y por que tengo que ser yo para traértela además como quieres que (Ve una maleta llena de dinero y sonríe) Vaya que viene preparada dime quien es ella

Chica: Es importante para mi y mi familia pero debes tener cuidado con quien la protege (Muestra la foto de un joven como de 17 años) Es un ser peligroso podría matarte

Kevin: Nad será fácil me encargare de el (Ve que ella dice que ni lo intente) Esta bien te la traeré no pasa nada de acuerdo

La chica asiente y se marcha mientras la joven comenzó a pensar "Esta vez tendré a mi hija y el no podrá detenerme pero me preocupa ya lo intente una vez y no resulto bien" ella decidió no pensar en eso y seguir con su plan mientras que Kevin pensaba en el dinero que recibiría al solo llevar a una pequeña niña sin saber en lo que se estaba metiendo la foto era de una joven casi similar a la chica que lo acaba de contratar pero le preocupaba mucho la mirada de esa chica era como ingenua y a la vez maligna decidió no pensarlo después de todo tenia que encargarse de algunos arreglos para ver su sueño realizado llevarse a Gwen al altar.

Kevin: Será el trabajo mas fácil que e tenido de verdad (Se ríe como si nada) Pero ese chico es mas joven seguro que inexperto será fácil

La foto que miraba era de un chico de pelo negro con una especie de gabardina de color negro con un dragón en su camisa pero al ver la foto la mirada de ese chico era como si viera un mundo lleno de oscuridad lleno d odio de desgracia que hizo a Kevin temblar y sudar que avía sido eso era como verse así mismo frente a su Verdugo que sucedía decidió no hacer caso aquello sin saber que estaba en un camino que le traería la desgracia y seguro la muerte mientras tanto con Ben y Jhon avían pasado toda la tarde hablando de un plan que no funcionara y que Jhon no saliera sin un brazo menos o una pierna o estéril de por vida ya que el sabia que con una mujer es mejor el diablo para razonar ya que con una mujer no podría tener esa leve oportunidad siquiera cuando las cosas estaban bien estaba llegando las gotas de lluvia ambos padres se levantaron y miraban como las niñas bostezaban Ben tomo a Bianca en brazos pero noto que Jhon hacía lo mismo con su pequeña la cual se apegó mucho a el.

Ben: Porque la carga tiene 13 años y mas de lo que aparenta (Confundido) Así que solo levántala no mas no lo piensas así

Jhon: (Ve a Ben y a su hija) Pronto te contare de por qué la trato como niña pequeña Ben (Besa la cabeza de su hija) Y cuando te diga me entenderás

Ben: Bueno si tu lo dices oye donde te vas a quedar si quieres puedes venir a mi casa (Ofreciéndole hospitalidad) Por mi no hay problema que dices Jhon

Jhon: Porque no JeJe pero déjame no mas (Saca un control y lo presiona y su nave se vuelve pequeña) Solo déjame recogerla y nos vamos

Tras recogerla la guarda y comienza a caminar llevándosela en brazos algo raro ver a un joven disque de 17 años llevando a una niña de 13 años como si fuera su hija era lo que pensaban las personas mientras con el trio de acosadoras todas comenzaron a seguirlos sin saber que sucedía solo entendía que el joven que llego era conocido de Ben sin saber que eran vigilados por una chica de cabellos dorados que los mirada desde un edificio.

Chica: (Ve a Jhon y a Amelia) Pronto recuperare a mi hija y esta vez no te dejare vivo Jhon

Y nos quedamos aquí en el próximo será Un plan suicida y una verdad inesperada!? Que quiere decir el titulo quien sabe ahora las preguntas XD ¿Me demorare como los otros (esta vez no tanto se los juro)? ¿Qué le abra pasado a Albedo? ¿Quién era la chica que contrato a Kevin? ¿Por qué Amelia es como una niña de 9 años? Esto y mucho mas será contestado para el próximo capitulo nos veremos bay, bay se cuidan chicos adiós n.n


	6. Chapter 7

Aquí les traigo otro capítulo le debo informar que como, dije antes este fic será corto así que en el capítulo, 8 será el final de esta historia disculpe mucho la demora, demasiado problemas sin mas preámbulo el capitulo.

Capítulo 6 Un plan suicidad y una, verdad inesperada.

Las horas iban pasando poco a poco, y Ben junto con Jhon estaban hablando de todo un poco, de como le han ido en el tiempo, que se avían marchado y mucho mas mientras, las niñas estaban jugando en la casa de Ben el cual, solo las mirada miraba como su hija estaba de aquí para, haya con la hija de Jhon el cual al verla se podía notar en su mirada algo de preocupación, y de frustración no entendía bien Ben por que sucedía aquello.

Ben: Dime Jhon por que, cada vez que la vez es como (Buscando las palabras, correcta) Si tuvieras remordimiento, que fue lo que le paso.

Jhon: (Suspira, pesadamente) Paso cuando ella tenia 9 años, si cuando tenia 9 años cuando era una niña real mente.

Ben: (Lo ve seriamente) Bien continua dime, quiero saber por que ella es como de esa edad, tuvo que ser fuerte no (Ve Amelia, como niña de 9 años) Para que quedara así.

Jhon: Así es Ben lo que le paso, a mi pequeña es algo (Aprieta su mano, fuertemente mientras su, mirada es de rabia) Que jamás voy a olvidar, todo comenzó.

*********Inicio de un trauma********

Todo comenzó desde que me separe, de la madre de mi hija ella tras lo que sucedió, no a dejado de buscar a Amelia, desea arrebatármela de mis manos pero desde que ella nació se la arrebate, y hui con ella cada año de cada día de mi vida tenia que ver como mi hija, iba creciendo poco a poco sin ninguna figura materna eso era lo que me dolía pero, no importaba si estaba alejada de su Madre estaba bien, para todos con el poco tiempo que paso desde que me marche decidí regresar, a este mundo el cual aun estaba en la edad media por decirlo así, me instale en un buen lugar y decidí quedarme aquí en este mundo, cuando mi pequeña tenia 3 años, comenzó a ser un problema como es mi hija aun, no controla su fuego y mas de una casa fueron quemadas, por ella que lio de verdad.

Jhon: Hay hija ya te he dicho, que cuando vayas arrojar llamas tengas cuidado, es peligroso (Ve que sopla y, saca una llamarada) Te he dicho pequeña, que no hagas eso por que lo haces, pequeña mía dime.

Amelia: Mi no entender mi quede, seguir jugando con Papi y todos (Mueve sus manitas, de arriba asía abajo) Mi quede ver a todos como corren, en círculos queriendo jugar mi quede eso, si Papi que dices.

Jhon: (Gota anime, en su cabeza) Bien pero primero deberás, esperar algunas cosas de acuerdo (La abraza, y besa su cabecita) Por, ahora debes entender que no debes quemar, todo lo que vez mi niña.

Aquel momento mi niña asiente, y comencé a enseñarle como controlar su fuego, pero poco a poco las cosas estaban de mal en peor, muchos se dieron cuenta que mi hija con el paso de los años seguía siendo de tres añitos solamente, era lo mas raro pero nadie decía nada creo que era lo mejor para todos y mas para mi hija, y para mi en ese tiempo no salía con nadie solo existía, en mi mundo mi única hija y era mejor para todos, pero un día mientras arreglaba las cosas de mi casa escuche un llanto, y se me parecía conocido Salí de mi casa pero cuando trate, mi casa estaba atrancada como si nada que sucedía de pronto veo por la ventana, mi hija estaba en el suelo llorando, y detrás de ella estaba los del pueblo enfurecido golpeo, el cristal y se quiebra pero aun así no podía salir.

Jhon: (Por ventana, atrancada) Malditos infeliz suelten a mi hija, ahora mismo o se van arrepentir SUELTEN A MI HIJA!

Chico: Tu no puedes ser su Padre además ella, no a crecido durante el tiempo que llevan aquí, que clase de brujería has hecho en ella, eres un monstruo

Amelia: (Llorando) Papi que sucede aquí, mi no quede estar aquí mi se quiere, ir Papi.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que ella se trato de ir, pero uno de los adulto la toma a las malas y ella le muerde, y el le da una cachetada me enfurecí y de ahí no recuerdo nada mas, ya que cuando recupere la conciencia tenia a mi hija, en brazos mientras me estábamos fuera del pueblo, cuando me doy la vuelta el pueblo estaba en llamas y mi niña estaba, dormida y mi cuerpo mis manos llena de sangre, que avía sucedido no recuerdo y espero no saberlo, eso pensé pero con el tiempo decidí solo irme, de ahí mientras caminaba.

Jhon: (Arropa, a su hija) Será mejor que no recuerdes, esto pero me alegro ver que estas bien (Besa su cabecita, y sigue caminando con ella) Por ahora me encargare, de protegerte siempre.

Y así fue como hice mi promesa, para cuidarla los próximos años ella estaba creciendo cada vez, y mas fuerte todo era normal entre nosotros, podía verla muy emocionado ya con los años, ella era una niñita de 6 añitos, me sentía feliz de verla crecer decidí vivir en el campo, por un tiempo hasta que un día llego mi hija, corriendo y se escondió detrás de mi rápidamente tome un arma que tenia, y le digo que se esconda cuando salgo no avía nadie, era raro pero cuando iba a entrar escucho un sonido, levanto mi mirada y avía alguien encima de mi techo, me muevo rápidamente esquivándolo por poco pero al mismo, tiempo me da un patazo el cual lo esquivo y bloqueo a la vez cuando, así fue trate de dispararle pero de una patada movió mi arma la que termino disparando asía, la pared pero aun así volví apuntar pero mi enemigo, trato de atacarme pero esa vez sonrió, y me moví rápidamente y tome su pierna y de un fuerte, tirón lo envié asía unos metros alejado de mi.

Jhon: No me importas quien seas, pero asustar a mi hija es mas que suficiente, para matarte (Furioso mirando, a su enemigo) Así que ahora mismo, te daré muerte.

¿?: Espera su Padre, ¿? Jhon eres tu (Saca su capucha, y deja ver que era una mujer) No me recuerdas, soy yo Audrina no creí verte de nuevo.

Jhon: Audrina que haces aquí, hace mucho que no te veía (Sonríe pero de pronto, se pone en posición de combate) Que quieres aquí, y por que asuste a mi hija.

Audrina: Espera no quería la cosa, es que creí que estabas muerto (Mostrando, que no tenia armas) Me mandaron a buscarla, solamente eso ella tiene familia.

Jhon: Familia ¿? Y eso que yo soy, su única familia (Estaba listo, para atacarla) Y no Amelia no se ira de mi lado, me has escuchado jamás.

Audrina: No puedes esconderle la verdad, por siempre Jhon sabes que ella te buscara (Lo ve seriamente, y decidida) Deja que yo y mi, familia podamos protegerla solo eso no mas.

Al principie dije que no y ella se marcho, los próximos años estaba bien yo con mi pequeña, pero me incomodaba algunas cosas era verdad ella estaba creciendo, alejada de una familia aun cuando deseaba solo ser yo su familia, ella tenia que conocer otras personas sus tíos sus primos, y decidí hacer lo que creí lo correcto lo que me seguiría el resto de mi vida, cuando mi niña cumplió 9 años la lleve asía donde, Audrina me avía dicho donde podría encontrarla cuando llegue ellos, hicieron una fiesta de mi bienvenida mientras me divertía, miraba como mi hija se divertía con los niños, de aquella familia al principio me sentía de verdad tranquilo, pero note algo raro, en un tío de mi niña el cual estaba como muy al pendiente de mi hija.

Audrina: Que sucede Jhon has estado, medio raro de verdad (Acercándose a, el) Vamos es una fiesta que damos, por tu bienvenida y de tu hija.

Jhon: Es que me algo me dice, que ese sujeto debo matarlo es lo que me dice (Mientras, comenzaba a ir asía el, pero es detenido) Audrina podrías dejarme si algo, debo hacer ahora.

Audrina: Tranquilo no pasa nada, estate tranquilo, y vamos a bailar (Le toma de la, mano y comienza a bailar) Siempre me pareciste lindo, desde que te fijaste en mi hermana.

Jhon: Y tu siempre me pareciste, bella mas que tu hermana (Le sonríe, y comienza a bailar) Lo amalo, que no pude saber, que sentías por mi ya que en ese tiempo, mi corazón estuvo dividido en dos, por dos amores tu y ella siempre quise saber si tu…

Fui cayado por un beso de ella, desde hay comenzamos a salir mientras yo salía ellos cuidaban de mi hija de nueve años, pero poco a poco la vi que estaba mas alejaba, cada noche siempre iba a dormir a mi cama, cuando me tenía que ir me rogaba que no me fuera, no entendía anda Audrina siempre, me decía que no pasaba nada una vez le pregunte a mi hija, ella solo me dijo que su tío era malo, con ella antes de poder saberlo el apareció su nombre es el que nunca olvidare Axel, aquella mañana yo estaba en un bosque cercano, sin saber por qué me sentía algo inquieto.

Jhon: (Siente, un fuerte escalofrió) Que demonios fue eso, porque tengo que ir (Ve asía al frente y comienza, a caminar asía al frente) Tengo un mal presentimiento, por que yo (Comienza a correr, cada vez mas y mas rápido) AMELIA QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO, QUE PASA.

No sabia por que corría cada vez mas y mas rápido, asía la casa donde estaba mi hija, abrí la puerta de una aptada, todos me ven raro pero me importa un carajo, sigo corriendo por las escaleras, asía el cuarto de mi pequeña antes de poder abrirla escucho, un llanto que conozco mejor que nadie, y una voz que reconocía mejor que nadie "Suéltame tío déjame por favor, ya no quiero que me toque déjeme, no quiero saber mas de mi mama suélteme, mi papa le va a retar cuando vea lo que me hace, suélteme" no se por que pero abrí la puerta de un puñetazo, que mis dedos uno de ellos se fracturo y vi, que frente de mi estaba mi niña sin ropa estaba desnuda, y que encima de el estaba aquel infeliz de Axel su tío mi mente se quedo en blanco, mientras veía al infeliz como estaba por, tomar la inocencia de mi niña el desgraciado se cayo de espalda, a verme a los ojos mientras mi pequeña comenzaba, a llorar.

Amelia: (Va asía, su padre y se esconde detrás, de el) Papi mi tío, me hace cosas raras tengo miedo, el decirme que mi Mama estaba viva, y que si quería saber de ella el , que el (Se aferra, a la pierna de su padre y llora) Me tenia que hacer una mujer, adulta tengo miedo ya no quiero.

Axel: (Retrocediendo) Espera no es lo que pasa es que yo, no era mira esto no tenia que suceder (Ve la mirada, de Jhon y tiembla mas) No es mi culpa me mandaron a verla, es la verdad lo juro.

Antes de que siguiera aparecí frente a el tomándolo, del cuello mientras mi cuerpo cambiaba de forma sin darme cuenta el me suplicaba y sin, mas atravesé su corazón en su cuerpo cuando así fue, el solo sostenía mi mano antes de que le arrancara el corazón y luego arrojara por la ventana, mientras podía ver como los demás gritaban y me miraban, suelto el corazón tomo a mi niña la cual, estaba que lloraba mientras le acariciaba su cabeza y trataba, de calmarla.

Amelia: No me quiero separar, Papi no quedo estar aquí (llorando en el regazo de su, Padre) Quiero irme de aquí, no quiero volver nunca mas.

Jhon: (Limpia sus, lagrimas y la ve a los ojos) No estaremos mas en este lugar mi niña así que estate tranquila siempre te protegeré toda mi vida, eres y siempre serás lo mejor mi pequeña mi niña, mi hermosa princesita mi hija Amelia.

Y desde entonces, tome a mi hija y sin mas me marche de ese lugar, pero no antes de quedarme así ese lugar, fue consumido por las llamas de la destrucción, del odio por mis propias llamas de la venganza, Audrina la que me traiciono ella murió quemada como, la basura que era ella y su hermana, nunca mas volví a confiar en alguna otra persona desde entonces, cada noche que la veía a mi lado buscando refugio, entre mis brazos comprendí el daño que le fue hecho a mi propia hija, y entendí lo que tenia que entender desde entonces.

Jhon: (La ve acurrucarse, a su lado) Te voy a proteger como de lugar mi niña, te prometo por mi vida que nadie, te va a separar de mi lado, nunca mas (Besa su frente, y la abraza fuertemente) Te prometo por mi vida, que nunca te dejare sola hija mía.

**********Fin del recuerdo***********

Cuando Ben escucho el final del relato, miro asía donde estaba la chica con el nombre, de Amelia e hija de Jhon su forma de actuar, era como el de una niña y comprendió que el daño, que le fue influido por ese mal hombre, se llevó su inocencia ahora ella estaba atrapada en un, tiempo donde ella es una niña de 9 años y el momento, antes de que esos e volviera una pesadilla entonces ella se quedó entre una, línea una muy delgada línea entre la madures y de la infancia ahora, comprendía porque su padre la cuidaba demasiado, entendía mejor que nadie su dolor y entendía, que su vida nunca podría soportar ese dolor, que el soporta.

Ben: Ahora entiendo por que ella es así, y ahora entiendo por que eres así Jhon (Ve que se levanta, y comienza a caminar) A donde vas a ir Jhon que piensas hacer ahora dime, no podrías quedarte.

Jhon: (Abre la puerta, pero ve a Ben) Cuida de mi niña iré, a ver lo que acordamos ten cuidado no permitiré que suceda, de nuevo entendido

Ben asiente y deja que el se marche, mientras Amelia al ver que su Padre se fue comenzó, a ver a todas partes como preocupada Ben trato de calmarla pero eso no, era lo mas normal ya que ella estaba mas desesperada, pero gracias a que la pequeña estuviera al lado de ella la calmo y comenzó, a jugar de nuevo mientras tanto Jhon comenzó a caminar pero se detiene a unos metros, alejado de la casa de Ben rápidamente se da la vuelta para ver, algunos lugares algo estaba molestándolo desde que, regresaron del parque.

Jhon: Muéstrate! Se que estas aquí, crees que no me daría cuenta de tu presencia, sal de una maldita vez (Ruge levemente, mientras ve a todas partes) Dame la cara tienes tanto miedo, en ver a tu ex pareja.

¿?: (Aparece frente, de el) No te tengo miedo Jhon, pero quiero evitar peleas, innecesarias (Lo ve a los ojos, mientras Jhon la ve con desprecio) Quiero ver a mi hija, no puedes apartarme de ella, y eso lo sabes soy su madre.

Jhon: (Ruge mas, fuerte) Tu no eres su madre! La madre de mi hija, murió hace muchos años (Aprieta sus manos, con rabia) No eres la madre de mi hija, y nunca lo serás no después de lo que me hiciste, y me lo hiciste a mi Flaky.

La chica conocida como Flaky, se trataba de una chica de unos 19 años de edad tenia, una blusa de color roja con filos blancos y un pantalón hasta, sus rodillas y un collar con la forma de dos alas y un corazón en el medio, mientras su pelo era lacio y alargado hasta su espalda y era de color dorado, por igual cuando Jhon la vio, un gran odio recorrió por su cuerpo, al verla después de 13 años desde que se marchó, y se llevó a su hija, lejos de aquella mujer que solo le causo dolor en su corazón, la cual ahora estaba frente a el pidiendo que quería ver a su hija, ella era la causante del trauma de su pequeña hija.

Flaky: No puedes apartarme de su lado como, todos estos años Jhon y lo sabes, ella es mi hija (Ve que el le ruge con fuerza) Puedes rugirme todo, lo que quieras pero la recuperare como sea, si es necesario sacarla de tus manos, a las malas.

Jhon: No te atrevas lo último que paso por tu, culpa ella esta atrapada en un trauma, de por vida maldita lacra (Apretando, con fuerza sus manos) Será mejor que te alrgues, antes de que me lo pagues.

Flaky: (La ve furiosa, mientras comienza a caminar, asía atras) Ella es mi hija no puedes, apartarla de mi nunca, Jhon y lo sabes ella volverá donde debe, a su hogar el que es al lado, de su madre Jhon.

El nombrado ruge con mas fuerza mientras, ve como desaparece como si nada, mientras caminaba ve asía al frente a Wendy la cual, caminaba como confundida y pensativa traga saliva, para alcanzarla y decirle "Hey Wendy, espera un momento necesito, hablar contigo" mientras se iba, asía ella mientras que la nombrada estaba confundida se queda parada, esperado a quien acaba de nombrarlo, mientras que en la casa de Ben estaban tocando la puerta, y este era Kevin el que paso a saludarlo, ya que quería preguntarle a Ben si avía visto a Gwen.

Ben: Hola Kevin, como así verte por aquí dime, que sucede (Deja que entre, sin darse cuenta de algo) Creí que estarías, con Gwen ahora mismo.

Kevin: Algo así quería preguntarte, si las has visto quería decirle, algo importante (Ve Amelia, mientras ve la fotografía) Y dime quien es ella, no recuerdo haberla visto ben.

Ben: bueno ella es la hija de un amigo mío, además de eso no la e visto (Mientras sacaba, unos refresco) Su nombre es Amelia tiene 13 años, y es algo niña se podría decir.

Kevin: (La ve con una mirada, algo perturbadora) Vaya si que es linda de verdad, y su Papa donde se encuentra (La ve mientras piensa: No creí que seria demasiado, fácil ella es a quien debo entregársela que fácil, de verdad este trabajo)

Ben: De su Padre el salió, dijo que aria un pequeño encargo anda, especial (Se escucha un grito, que llama la atención de ambos) Que estará sucediendo ahora mismo, que puede pasar ahora.

Cuando abre la ventana ve a Jhon, estar corriendo perseguido por Wendy, la cual tenia un martillo, el cual se usaba para romper el concreto mientras que Jhon, salía huyendo y Ben supo que el avía cumplido lo que el avía pedido, solo suspiro mientras veía como corría y se preguntaba que, de verdad el se avía encargado de Albedo y ahora huía, valerosamente quien sabe donde, mientras que el miraba eso dentro Kevin se acercaba Amelia, la cual estaba tan concentrada en su juego con Bianca que no se dio cuenta de nada, Kevin avía estirado su mano para tomar su cabello, pero se detiene y se aleja, mientras piensa que demonios le estaba pasando.

Kevin: (Con su mano, en su cara mientras, piensa: Que demonios por que pensé en poseerla, que demonios esta sucediendo que fue eso (Respirando difícilmente, mientras la ve) Debo llevármela pronto, no se por qué tenía deseo arrancarle la ropa, y aquí mismo violarla debe, ser una estupidez mía solo eso nada, mas)

Eso era sus pensamientos sin saber que estaba sucediendo, realmente ver a esa chica algo le estaba incomodando necesitaba salir, de ahí y luego pensar como llevársela y entregársela aquella chica, mientras alejado del lugar estaba un joven corriendo por su vida, mientras se podía ver a otra chica unida con Wendy era anda mas ni nada menos, que Gwen la cual al verlo y lo que dijo Wendy comenzó a seguirlo, pero lo raro que ese chico era muy ágil pero deseaban su cabeza.

Jhon: Sabia que era mala, idea de haberle coqueteado (Corriendo mas rápido, mientras detrás de el estaba Gwen y Wendy) maldita seas Ben espero, que estés contento con esto rayos.

************Recuerdo de hace unos minutos**************

El amigo de Jhon estaba acercándose a Wendy, la cual estaba confundida ya que recordaba a Jhon amigo de Ben de su amado, esposo ahora la pregunta que estaría sucediendo, para que el la estaba llamando realmente solo, decidió esperar para ver que necesitaba el joven, padre de la niña llamada Amelia, el cual llego pero se podía notar que estaba como agotado, y nervioso algo raro que le llamo la atención, a Wendy la cual estaba solo mirándolo no mas.

Jhon: Bueno Wendy quería saber, si quieres salir conmigo (Tratando de hablar, de la forma mas natural posible) Ya que, me gustas y deseo saber si podremos salir que dices.

Wendy: DISCULPA!? No gracias, no es que no diga, que eres lindo ni nada pero, la verdad es (Lo ve y le sonríe, para llevar su mano asía su, corazón) Aun amo a Ben y siempre lo amare.

Jhon: Enserio ¿? Por favor ele s un tonto, el ni te quiere no te vas a morir (Pensando aterrado, al ver la mirada de Wendy: Dios mío, Ben tendrá que pagarme bien de eso que are) Así que dices el no te merece, es muy ingenuo.

Wendy: (Sus ojos, cambia de color) Como demonios, te has atrevido a decirle eso, a la persona que amo (Hacer aparecer, poder en su mano) Vas a morir Jhon date por, muerto infeliz.

Jhon hizo lo mas honorable, lo que cualquier hubiera hecho salió huyendo de hay valerosamente, mientras detrás de el avía una joven enfurecida con el mientras, salió corriendo detrás de el, para arrancarle la cabeza de como se le avía ocurrido, burlarse de la persona que ella amaba, ahora lo seguiría hasta darle muerte, y lamentablemente a los pocos minutos, Gwen estaba cerca Wendy se detuvo, le dijo la verdad y ahora era Gwen quien lo perseguía, el solo huía lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban.

Jhon: Maldita sea, seas Ben si vivo, te juro que me vengarse por completo, de ti (Seguía corriendo, y era perseguido por 2 locas) Mierda espero, que mi hija este bien.

***************Fin de los minutos antes de la persecución**************

Eso era lo que estaba pasando, ahora mismo con el joven hibrido llamado Jhon el cual, era un joven Padre con su hija la cual estaba, en la casa de Ben mientras, el huía no se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo vigilado, por una chica la cual el ya avía conocido desde antes, la madre de Amelia que lo miraba solamente.

Flaky: No podrás alejarme de mi hija por siempre Jhon y eso tenlo por seguro.

Y nos quedamos aquí como dije antes estamos por terminar el fic dos capítulos mas y terminara ahora unas preguntas ¿Desean que ante a Kevin? ¿Con quien desea que Ben se quede? ¿Cuándo diré lo de albedo? ¿Y esa chica llamada Flaky vivirá? Me gustaría que me contestaran las dos primera enserio sin mas me retiro se cuidan nos veremos bay, bay chicos n.n


End file.
